Un nuevo comienzo
by WeLoveSkyeWard
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Coulson reclutó a un curioso equipo a bordo del Bus, todo parecía tranquilo, por fin, cuando Skye se mete en un problema al intentar averiguar algo más sobre la identidad de sus padres. El plan de la chica no sale como tiene previsto, pero como siempre pasa en la vida, cada nueva decisión te pude llevar a un nuevo comienzo. Epílogo publicado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: "Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward, Coulson y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. ¡Ojalá! _(Esto lo ha escrito **Giny Scully** pero **Caris Bennet** lo secunda totalmente. Si nos pagaran por escribir fanfics...)_

**Resumen**: Ha pasado un año desde que Coulson reclutó a un curioso equipo a bordo del Bus, todo parecía tranquilo, por fin, cuando Skye se mete en un problema al intentar averiguar algo más sobre la identidad de sus padres. El plan de la chica no sale como tiene previsto, pero como siempre pasa en la vida, cada nueva decisión te pude llevar a un nuevo comienzo.

**Personajes**: Principalmente Skye y Ward, son los protagonistas y el pairing que dominara el fic. También sale Coulson y se habla de todos los agentes y más gente que nos hemos inventado.

**Tipo: **Para mayores de 18. Pero no todos los capítulos serán NR-17. Tendrás que leerlos para averiguar cuáles sí y cuáles no :-p. Con bastante Angst al principio, seguido de mucho Hurt/Confort, buena dosis de Lemmon a partir de la mitad y todo con una buena base de Fluffy, porque lo valemos.

**Spoilers:** Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S." puede salir en este fic en un momento u otro. De hecho nos ha tocado cambiar muchas cosas, porque desde diciembre que empezamos a escribir el fic el universo Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ha dado como 10 vueltas de tuerca y eso que solo han emitido tres capis nuevos.

**Reviews**: Sí, gracias. Queremos. Agradecemos. Deseamos.

**Capítulo I**

El silencio se había apoderado del Bus, otra vez, y era como estar viviendo en un infierno de sofás de cuero, o así lo definió Coulson días atrás. Skye se había callado, y aunque gracias a Dios esta vez no fue por culpa de dos tiros en el estómago, el efecto había sido parecido. Con el silencio de Skye llegó el de Simmons, y con el de Simmons el de Fitz. Lo que significaba vivir en un mísero infierno de agentes SHIELD silenciosos y mega concentrados en intentar no pensar en lo que había pasado hacía unos días.

A Skye la estafó un charlatán de primera, presumiendo de datos fiables acerca de la identidad de sus padres, quien al final lo único que quería era información confidencial sobre SHIELD. Skye se escabulló del Bus sin excesivo problema para una reunión secreta que terminó en un secuestro a voces. Como ya "casi nada" es secreto en el Bus, Simmons se dio cuenta de la marcha de la joven en el último momento y la siguió pensando que no era algo ni tan serio, ni tan peligroso, pero que en un momento dado necesitaría una amiga o ayuda, así que se equipó con una baliza de seguimiento por si acaso.

Era increíble todo lo que Simmons había aprendido en ese último año. Aquella decisión precipitada salvó el día, la semana y el mes. Cuando Ward las encontró, las dos estaban semi inconscientes y hasta arriba de suero de la verdad.

En el plan de huida a Simmons le dislocaron el hombro, a Ward le dispararon en el costado y Skye con unas pocas magulladuras quedó herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo, amor propio y demás sentimientos internos difíciles de cicatrizar.

La joven había pedido disculpas entre lágrimas a todos los presentes una vez llegados al Bus, prometió no volver a escabullirse, nunca jamás volver a tomar una decisión unilateralmente, casi prometió no volver a tomar una decisión en su vida, ya que todas parecían equivocadas, y se recluyó en su litera. De eso habían pasado 4 días, 7 horas y casi 30 minutos y sólo había salido para ir al cuarto de baño y porque Coulson le pidió ayuda con el nuevo caso que les había llevado a un pequeño pueblo al norte de Francia.

Skye salió, tecleó, encontró la solución, preguntó si su presencia era necesaria en la misión a pie de calle, Coulson no se atrevió a contestar otra cosa que no fuera un no, y en 20 minutos estaba de nuevo encerrada en su propia cárcel interior, dentro de la pequeña litera donde se escondía de sí misma.

Coulson estaba sumamente preocupado por la joven, no sabía qué hacer por ella. Después de haber sobrevivido a la muerte y de haber aceptado su naturaleza, Skye había estado muy tranquila y muy centrada. Varias veces le dejó entrever su miedo de que la muerte la acompañara y siempre dejó claro que prefería morir a que nadie muriera por ella. Así que simplemente dejó de hablar del pasado. Si nadie sabía quien era, nadie correría peligro.

La espantada de Skye le pilló de sorpresa, esa es la verdad. Aunque en el fondo la entendía. ¿Cómo negarse a uno mismo la necesidad de saber más? Lo que no entendía era su silencio. Entre ellos se había abierto una corriente de comunicación continua basada en una sinceridad abrasadora, que a veces ni siquiera le parecía conveniente, pero desde luego, era mejor que aquello. Skye ni siquiera dejaba entrever qué era aquello que tanto la preocupaba, cierto es que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, sí… pero desde luego no era la primera vez y en está ocasión ni siquiera quiso explicar su punto de vista, o dar valor a sus razones, sólo pidió disculpas y se encerró en una introspección insana.

Coulson ni siquiera pudo ejercer de padre como era su costumbre en aquel último año y aconsejarla, o castigarla o echarle la bronca, porque ningún castigo era tan cruel como el que ella misma se había impuesto. No podía castigarla, no podía ayudarla, no podía hacer nada… sólo podía preocuparse, como todos, y aquello le desagradaba.

Un buen agente SHIELD nunca se conformaba.

No podía dejar de pensar que tal vez Skye fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Seguían sin saber qué suponía que ella fuera un 0-8-4, por mucho que él llevara meses tranquilizándola a ella. Así que aquella mañana cuando se vio obligado a abandonar el Bus a causa de una nueva misión, decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de táctica. Que él no pudiera acercarse de nuevo a ella, no significaba que no pudiera hacer nada.

Sabía perfectamente quién podría bajar las defensas de la chica. Y aunque era una apuesta arriesgada, tal vez era hora de poner toda la carne en el asador. Si Skye iba a seguir así mucho tiempo, no es que tuviera mucho más que perder.

Encontró al agente Ward justo donde esperaba que estuviera, liándose a puñetazos con el saco de boxeo con el que acostumbraba a entrenar a Skye. Su relación profesional no había pasado por muy buenas épocas en los últimos meses, su relación con May y las decisiones alrededor de todo lo concerniente a Skye les habían introducido en una dinámica de rechazo constante, que no había explotado por la total convicción de ambos hombres de que lo único que querían era lo mejor para su equipo, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo en la forma de conseguirlo.

La forma en la que Ward era capaz de acercarse y alejarse de Skye dándole siempre lo mejor de sí, intentando no quemarse, la mayoría de las veces sin conseguirlo, era admirable y le recordaba un poco a él. Recuerda lo dulce y paciente que fue con la chica durante toda su recuperación y lo resentido que parecía con él y no puede por menos que sentirse identificado.

Coulson gritaba por su propia verdad, y el regalo de su sinceridad se lo había otorgado a las dos mujeres más importantes en la vida de Ward, pero no a él. Y Ward seguía preso de una mentira que rodeaba su vida. Coulson se detuvo a observarlo un rato y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que los golpes del agente eran mucho más duros y menos controlados, más llenos de ira que de costumbre.

Todo aquello estaba afectándoles demasiado a todos.

-Deberías tomártelo con calma -dijo Coulson, anunciando así su presencia-. Esa herida del costado aún no ha sanado.

-Quiero estar al 110% cuanto antes, señor -contestó al agente, deteniendo el saco con el brazo izquierdo.

-Lo sé, pero no nos servirás de nada si vuelve a abrírsete la herida -suspiró con hastío-. No fue una herida limpia, lo sabes – Ward bajo la cabeza recordando de nuevo la situación en que fue causada y de nuevo se hizo aquel terrible silencio-. De hecho, he venido a pedirte que no vengas a esta misión.

El agente levantó la cabeza al instante muy sorprendido, casi escandalizado. Aquello era algo personal.

-Pero… ¿por qué, señor? -preguntó indignado.

-No estás recuperado y no podemos arriesgarnos a que te hieran.

-Teme que sea una carga para los demás – dijo con rudeza.

-Me eres mucho más útil aquí.

Ward se sentía sumamente confuso.

-¿Haciendo qué? ¿Entrenando? -preguntó, dándole un puñetazo lleno de rabia al saco.

-No - Coulson detuvo el saco con su habitual tranquilidad y lo miró a los ojos-. Necesito que cuides de Skye. No estás en forma para salir al campo pero más aún, necesito que la ayudes.

Cuidar a Skye se habia convertido en un deporte nacional dentro de aquel avión, aunque Skye últimamente no quisiera que nadie la cuidara, apenas que nadie le hablara.

-Creía que esa era su misión, señor.

Coulson sonrió de medio lado. Ward cada día era más descarado. Eso seguro que se le había pegado de Skye, pero no se lo iba a echar en cara. No después de todo lo que habían vivido.

- En esta ocasión yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que yo puedo? Skye no confía en mí. Por poco consigue que esta vez sí que la maten, que nos maten a todos y ni siquiera estoy seguro de la razón – Ward lo dijo en un pequeño susurro, era una acusación y el doloroso hecho del que era partícipe.

-Skye confia en ti. Créeme - dijo Coulson sincero-. Si hay algo que no te ha dicho, es porque yo se lo pedí - Ward pareció sorprendido por la confesión pero no añadió nada-. Skye te aprecia – continuó Coulson-. Habla con ella. Desde la trampa está tan callada que es antinatural. Estoy preocupado y sé que tú también.

-Es difícil acostumbrarse al silencio de nuevo -confesó Grant con una media sonrisa, un poco más tranquilo.

-Es como un infierno con sofás de cuero – sonrió Coulson-. Quédate con ella y haz que hable contigo. Déjale que exorcice sus demonios. Que dé unos cuantos puñetazos o unos cuantos gritos, que te cuente qué le preocupa -Ward asintió y Coulson se dio media vuelta-. He de irme pero promete que hablarás con ella.

-Lo haré – dijo el agente convencido, pero cuando Coulson estaba a punto de salir, lo detuvo-. Señor… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Sólo porque estoy herido?

-Obviamente eres el que se queda porque estás herido y no me fío de que seas capaz de estarte quietecito en tierra – dijo señalando el saco de arena-, pero no es por eso. Me consta que Fitz-Simmons ya han intentado hablar con ella, Simmons se pasó un día prácticamente pegada a su puerta y Dios sabe que yo he intentado acercarme a ella por todos los medios.

- Así que soy el que queda.

-¿Quieres que se lo encargue a May? – Coulson entornó los ojos y Ward hizo un gesto asintiendo-. Sabes que no es por eso. Como ya he dicho Skye te aprecia, te valora y te respeta. Por alguna razón, vuestra repelencia mutua siempre os ha unido, desde el principio. Tú siempre sacas mucho de ella y ella de ti. Es posible que esta vez te cueste más, pero estoy seguro de que lograrás que se abra - Coulson cambio el tono de su voz repentinamente y se colocó sus gafas de sol-. Estoy convencido de que usted es la persona adecuada para esta misión, agente Ward. A no ser que quiera descubrir cómo hubieran sido las cosas en este avión si Skye nunca se hubiera cruzado en nuestro camino.

Y tras decir aquello se marchó del área de entrenamiento, dejando a Grant pensativo.

Minutos después todos se habían ido. La camioneta con todo el equipo había dejado un hueco vacío al lado de Lola y Grant decidió que era hora de darse una ducha y enfrentarse a su destino.

.

* * *

.

**Publicaremos un capítulo diario a las 4 de la tarde (hora española) hasta el final de la historia :)**

_¿Sabéis que cada comentario que se deja en una historia hace feliz a una escritora? Bueno, pues estamos en oferta, ¡cada comentario hace felices a DOS escritoras! ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward, Coulson y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. ¡Ya nos gustaría!

**Resumen: **Tras un incidente, provocado sin querer por Skye; Ward, Simmons y la propia Skye están a punto de morir. La hacker se siente muy afectada por el acontecimiento y empieza a tener un comportamiento extraño. Coulson, preocupado por la chica, deja a Ward a su cuidado dentro del BUS completamente vacío.

**Spoilers. **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Muchas gracias por los Follows y Favoritos. Y ahora como lo prometido es deuda...**

.

**Capitulo II**

Ward no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarse a su nueva misión, todo con Skye era siempre demasiado personal y demasiado sentimental para él. Seguramente por eso mientras Coulson y Fitz-Simmons había intentando un acercamiento en esos días, él simplemente se había hecho a un lado. Le había dejado el espacio que él hubiera deseado y que tal vez la chica no le hubiera concedido.

Era hora de pagarle con la misma moneda.

Se acercó a la cocina y preparó dos de sus sándwiches especiales, buscó algo de sopa y la preparó. Sopa era de las pocas cosas que su madre sabía cocinar y que siempre que se encontraban mal les preparaba a él y a sus hermanos. Tal vez un poco de sopa vendría bien. Tal vez les vendría bien a los dos. Lo colocó todo en una bandeja y se acercó a la litera de Skye.

Respiró hondo cinco o seis veces antes de animarse a llamar. No quería enfrentarse a aquello. No quería enfrentarse a Skye. La muy loca casi consigue que les maten, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, otra vez, había incumplido más de media docena de normas, se había escabullido, no había confiado en ellos, había puesto en riesgo al equipo, no había confiado en él... No había vuelto a confiar en él… Ni siquiera sabía la razón exacta por la que Skye les había puesto en peligro, Coulson zanjó el tema con un contundente "son temas personales", como si él, justamente entre todos, no pudiera entender "los temas personales". Skye había sido completamente descuidada y estúpida, como si no hubiera aprendido nada, y sin embargo eran los demás los que estaban pagando el trance de su silencio. Ni gritarle parecía estar permitido. Y Dios sabe que quería gritarle.

Aún se le helaba la sangre cuando la recordaba dentro de la cámara hiperbárica.

A Grant no le gustaban los sentimientos. Ni andarse con cuidado. Ni los dramas, ya había vivido suficientes a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo en su niñez. Por eso le gustaba trabajar solo. Era eficiente, era rápido, sólo tenía que cuidar de sí mismo. Sólo era responsable de salir vivo. Pero ahora estaba atrapado en ese avión con gente a la que quería y que le quería. Maldito fuese Coulson y el día exacto en que le ascendió.

Sus nudillos golpearon con fuerza en la puerta de Skye, pero nadie contestó.

Volvió a llamar.

Sólo silencio aparte de un ligero ruido que parecía música en la lejanía.

-¡Skye! - se atrevió a llamar, pero nadie le contestó.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y colocó la bandeja en una de las mesas de la salita. Sabía que Skye tenía que estar dentro de su litera así que la falta de respuesta lo asustó. Se acercó de nuevo y volvió a llamar.

- ¡Vamos, Skye, no seas niña!

No obtuvo respuesta. Ni siquiera un "¡Vete!" desganado.

El corazón empezó a bombearle más fuerte. Un nudo de preocupación se le colocó en el estómago. Empezó a darle vueltas a las cosas horribles que a menudo le inundaban la mente y acabo haciendo lo que pensó que nunca haría.

Abrir la puerta del cuarto de una mujer sin haber sido invitado a ello.

Realmente no había imaginado cómo se encontraría a Skye, pero desde luego no había pensado encontrársela dormida, tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama revuelta, el móvil en su mano derecha, los cascos puestos y vestida sólo con una camiseta vieja y unas bragas rosas con lo que parecía un diablillo dibujado...

No debería estar mirando.

No debería...

Levantó su vista hasta el rostro de la joven. Estaba sin maquillar, despeinada y parecía una niña, una preciosa y dulce niña. Parecía tan joven. Quién diría viéndola así lo condenadamente complicada que podía llegar a ser a veces. No pudo por menos que sonreír. Sintió un fuerte acceso de ternura al verla tan vulnerable, tan protegible. Y a la vez tan viva. No podía olvidar las horas interminables en las que parecía no querer despertar en aquel hospital. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se dedicó a observarla.

Dormida. Tranquila. Plácida. En paz como hacía días que no la veía.

Debía irse, estar allí observando a una mujer semidesnuda no era nada profesional, aunque esa mujer fuera Skye, o tal vez justamente por eso.

Le hacía sentir cosas…

Lo importante era que estaba bien.

Ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando se percató de algo que había pasado desapercibido ante su preocupación inicial, un bote de pastillas sobre su mesita de noche.

De repente Skye comenzó a retorcerse en sueños y a gritar sonidos incoherentes.

-¡No! ¡No! -rogaba en sueños-. Por favor, no le hagas daño. -Las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro-. ¡Grant! -gritó llena de desesperación.

Ward corrió a su lado y sacudió con vigor su hombro mientras miraba el bote de pastillas casi vacío. De repente sintió cómo el corazón se le paraba ante recuerdos que normalmente lograba reprimir, mientras la joven parecía retorcerse de dolor y gemía sumamente afligida.

-¡Skye! ¡Skye, despierta! Despierta, por favor -pidió el agente sintiendo en la boca del estómago el mismo nudo que cuando la rescató inconsciente. Exactamente el mismo que cuando… Se negó a seguir ese pensamiento. La angustia lo invadió al ver que no despertaba-. ¡Skye, despierta! -gritó, abrazándola y zarandeándola.

Skye abrió los ojos sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor, con la desorientación pintada en su rostro. Estaba como ida. Ward se separó de la joven al ver que reaccionaba.

-¿Qué has hecho, Skye? ¿Qué has hecho? - grito Grant-. ¿Qué te has tomado?

La mirada de la joven se centró en el agente y sintiéndose completamente aliviada, su rostro se suavizó y le agarró con fuerza acercándose más a él y apretándole fuertemente con sus brazos.

-Estás bien - susurraba mientras lo acunaba-, estás bien. No te ha pasado nada.

Ward se dejó arrastrar momentáneamente por esa locura de emociones sintiéndose sorprendentemente feliz y a salvo con los brazos de Skye alrededor de su cuello. Pero de repente la fuerza del agarre fue menor, hasta que notó que los brazos de la joven se caían por sus costados quedándose medio dormida en sus brazos.

-¡Skye! - gritó de nuevo Ward despertando a la chica de golpe-. ¿Qué te has tomado?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te has tomado? - volvió a preguntar mostrándole el bote de pastillas.

Skye, aunque no estaba muy despierta, de repente se hizo consciente de la situación.

-Son pastillas para dormir.

-¡Está casi vacío!

-No he sido yo. No son mías. Son de Jemma, Ward. Me las dejó porque no podía dormir. A lo mejor ella tampoco se fiaba de mí, no lo sé – dijo cansada-. Solo me he tomado una.

-¿Seguro?

-Palabra de girl scout – dijo la joven levantando su mano izquierda con dificultad y posando la derecha sobre el pecho.

Un inmenso alivio inundó al agente y, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

- Menudo susto me has dado.

-Parece que últimamente no hago otra cosa -susurró la chica con voz débil, agarrándose más a él y obligándole con su peso a que se tumbara a su lado.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Ward, asustado ante el deleite que le invadió el cuerpo.

-No duermo por las noches, Ward -confesó Skye con ojos sospechosamente brillantes-. Cada vez que cierro los ojos… -tomó aire con dificultad-. Cada vez que cierro los ojos esa bala te atraviesa… -Volvió a tomar aire-. Te atraviesa el corazón – el hombre la miró fijamente, sin saber bien qué decir. Cada vez que él cerraba los ojos no llegaban a meterla en la cámara hiperbárica.

-Pero estoy vivo.

-Pero podrías no estarlo -bostezó, sintiendo una vez más el efecto de la pastilla en su organismo-. Podrías estar... -se interrumpió a mitad de frase, incapaz de decir en voz alta sus pensamientos-. Y hubiera sido culpa mía, solo mía -la cara del agente estaba muy cerca de la suya, su nariz casi rozaba la de ella y su rostro triste y somnoliento se ruborizó de vergüenza-. ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma? Así podría sentir que tu corazón sigue latiendo… y tal vez podría dormir...

Ward quiso decirle que estaba vivo, que lo podía ver, que lo que le estaba pidiendo era una tontería… Pero no pudo. Sabía como se sentía. Volvió a mirarla y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Asintió lentamente tocando ligeramente su frente con la suya.

-Gracias, Grant -susurró Skye, apretándose más contra él y apoyando su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello –. Eres el mejor.

El agente intentó ignorar el estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo al sentir el cabello de la chica rozarle y sus labios demasiado cerca de la piel de su cuello. Su cerebro le decía que aquello estaba mal, pero como siempre le pasaba con Skye su corazón ganó. Después de todo _¿Qué mal podía hacer quedarse con ella hasta que se quedara dormida?_ Coulson le había encargado cuidarla y ella estaba preocupada por él, era por él por quien no dormía…Él solo iba a cuidar sus sueños, tal vez así entendería sus pesadillas.

Poco a poco la respiración de Skye fue acompasándose cada vez más hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Grant sonrió y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Morfeo también lo había vencido a él.

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo 2 concluido.**

**Mañana más.**

**Si os gustó, hacer felices a las autoras dejándolas un mensajito.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE:** Antes que nada queremos pedir perdón por no haber contestado a los comentarios anónimos que nos habéis dejado en el primer capítulo. Resulta que teníamos activado el filtro de moderación de comentarios anónimos y no lo sabíamos (ni siquiera sabíamos que eso existía). Eso sí, ha sido una alegría descubrir que sí que nos habéis comentado :D De modo que nuestras disculpas y muchas gracias por los comentarios.

**Guest** (que sabemos que es** Enia**): Si logramos hacerte fan del SkyeWard gracias a este fic nos sentiremos más que honradas. Es posible que nuestros egos no quepan en casa XD Habrá diálogo, mucho diálogo ;)

**Dalila** (curioso, tuve una compañera de clase que se llamaba así, nunca pensé que hubiera más): Si has leído el segundo capítulo habrás visto que tiene **mucha** interacción entre los dos pero no tanta como habrá en los siguientes ;) "Poner toda la carne en el asador" es una expresión muy española pero nunca pensamos que no existiera en Argentina.

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward, Coulson y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. ¡Ya nos gustaría!

**Resumen: **Tras un incidente, provocado sin querer por Skye; Ward, Simmons y la propia Skye están a punto de morir. La hacker se siente muy afectada por el acontecimiento y empieza a tener un comportamiento extraño. Coulson, preocupado por la chica, deja a Ward a su cuidado dentro del BUS completamente vacío.

**Spoilers. **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Capitulo III**

Skye hacía mucho tiempo que no se despertaba acompañada y la sensación le encantaba. Se sentía como en una nube, feliz y en paz como nunca, descansada como antes de su casi muerte, del secuestro y del regreso de todos sus miedos, envuelta en el cálido abrazo de Grant, por fin... Grant abrazaba tan bien, se sentía tan bien, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando…

¿Grant en su cama?

La realidad llegó de golpe a su cerebro y alarmada abrió los ojos de repente.

¡¿Grant en su cama?!

No podía ser cierto, ni en mil años el duro agente Ward haría algo tan poco ortodoxo como dormir en su cama. Ni meterse en su cuarto. Ni abrazarla como si fuera su posesión más preciada. Ni poner su mano en…

¡Oh, Dios mío!

La joven lo miró aterrada.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Cómo había llegado Grant Ward a su cama? ¿Cómo…?

De repente Skye lo recordó todo, la lucidez llegó a su psique y al recordar su confesión y su petición se ruborizó de vergüenza.

¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara de nuevo? ¿Cómo podría negar ahora lo que era tan obvio? ¿Cómo era posible que Grant hubiera aceptado su petición? ¿Tanta pena le había dado? Era tan, tan, tan lamentable…

La joven alzó los ojos y lo miró a la cara, el gran agente Grant, el hombre que parecía siempre tenerlo todo bajo control estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, tranquilo, en paz. No parecía un gran guerrero, simplemente era un hombre bueno e increíblemente atractivo en su cama. En su cama y solo para ella, pensó mientras una sonrisa tonta se pintaba en su cara. Lo miró y su mirada lo acarició, aprovechando que ahora él no podía verla.

¿De qué servía de todos modos el arrepentimiento?

Las marcadas cejas sobre los ojos cerrados con suavidad, relajados. El contraste de su fuerte mandíbula con sus suaves labios. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitarlo. Levantó con cuidado el brazo y acercó la mano a su cara, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla y sus labios, descendiendo después hasta su mentón. De repente deseó besarlo con tanta intensidad… Cerró los ojos, abrumada por la repentina necesidad. Pero aún podía sentir su fuerte y musculoso brazo rodeando su cintura y sus apetecibles labios preparados para ser besados. Un calor insoportable invadió su cuerpo y, justo en aquel momento, Grant se removió en sueños, suspirando y apretándola más contra él como si hubiera notado su deseo.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo iba a salir de la cama sin despertarlo? ¿Sin hacer un papelón? ¿Sin verse más expuesta aún?

¿Quería realmente salir de esa cama sin despertarlo?

¡Claro que quería salir de la cama sin despertarlo! ¡Qué pregunta más tonta!

Su cerebro le gritaba que se centrase mientras que su corazón y alguna otra parte de su cuerpo le gritaban que metiera las manos por debajo de la camiseta de su acompañante y despertase a Grant con un beso apasionado.

A nadie le podía sentar mal despertarse así.

Lo había pasado tan mal todos esos días atrás, viendo cada vez que cerraba los ojos que Grant moría por su culpa. Se había sentido tan mal y tan culpable por arriesgar a su nueva familia por datos vacíos sobre su primera familia... ¿Tan egoísta era? ¿tan poco valía para ella el sacrificio de todo un pueblo que era capaz de poner en peligro lo que más quería?

Él había sido tan bueno con ella. Todos habían sido tan increíblemente generosos con ella. Sobre todo después del accidente. Durante los largos días de rehabilitación. Sabía que no estaría viva sin ellos. Y ella les pagaba con mentiras y siendo una irresponsable.

La angustia la invadió.

Respiró hondo.

No podía arriesgar a su familia.

No podía seguir haciendo tonterías. La última casi acaba con su gente y la anterior casi acabó con ella.

Tenía que ser coherente y aceptar el valor de sus acciones.

Y más ahora que había decidido…

Tenía que ser fuerte.

Grant estaba en su cama, y su rostro era dulce, su respiración tranquila, parecía de nuevo plácidamente dormido. La situación no era tan grave. Lo único grave era lo que sentía. Skye trató de moverse y se dio cuenta de que el brazo del agente rodeaba su cintura más fuertemente de lo pensado.

No podía salir.

Pero tenía que salir.

Reuniendo toda la resolución que le fue posible, se separó lentamente de él y con cuidado se liberó de la fuerte mano de Grant que agarraba su cintura. El agente se quejó pero siguió durmiendo. Luego la joven pasó una pierna primero y otra después por su cuerpo intentando no rozarle y finalmente logró salir de la cama.

_¿Quién iba a decir que Ward era un pulpo tan cariñoso?_, pensó con una sonrisa triste. _Ella misma lo podía haber deducido sin dificultad_, y ese fue su último pensamiento antes de coger unos pantalones y salir rápidamente de su litera.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con suavidad y, al mirar hacia el amplio salón, se fijó en los sandwiches y la sopa que reposaban en una mesita. _Este hombre es una caja de sorpresas_, pensó enternecida ante la idea de que Grant se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por ella.

La culpabilidad de nuevo la golpeó con fuerza en la boca del estómago.

Cada vez golpeaba más duro.

Él le había "cocinado" y había dormido abrazada a ella para que se sintiera mejor. Menos mal que hacía meses que ya no le llamaba robot. Grant era mucho más de lo que parecía a primera vista y por eso tenía que mantenerle a salvo, matenenerles a todos a salvo... pero mientras, tal vez, podría devolverle el favor y ser una niña buena por una vez en su vida.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ver qué podía preparar de cena, cogió uno de los sándwiches y se lo empezó a comer, dándose cuenta sorprendida de que por primera vez en 5 días volvía a tener hambre.

.

* * *

.

**La comunicación es la sal de la vida. Comunicaos con nosotras y alegradnos la vida ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Resumen: **Ayer supimos cual fue la reacción de Skye al despertarse junto a Ward y hoy, le toca a Ward despertar. Este es un mini capitulo, mañana ya nos pondremos más intensas.

**Spoilers. **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios. Nos hacen muy felices. **

.

**Capitulo IV**

Hacía siglos que Ward no se sentía tan cómodo. Ni que estaba tan a gusto durmiendo. No dormía bien desde… bueno, él nunca había sido de mucho dormir la verdad, pero desde… Daba igual, esa noche había sido realmente maravillosa de descansar y disfrutar, se sentía tan tranquilo, sin ningún deseo de levantarse de repente y empezar a arrear golpes.

Era raro. Una sensación realmente extraña.

Había soñado con Skye, sí, otra vez… pero no había soñado con una discusión tremebunda que terminaba con sexo salvaje contra la pared del Bus o con ella sobre él, montándolo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza en mitad de una clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo como solía ser lo normal cuando soñaba con ella; cosa que por cierto lo hacía sentirse realmente mal e incómodo a la mañana siguiente, cuando una Skye soñolienta se presentaba ante él sin ninguna gana de entrenar y poniendo morritos.

Le costaba tanto volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Al menos esos sueños eran mejor que las pesadillas en las que no lograban salvarla y veía la vida escapar de su cuerpo.

Las noches eran una verdadera pesadilla.

Se supone que tenía que convertirla en una magnífica agente de SHIELD, aparte de conseguir que no la mataran, preferiblemente, lo que ya se había demostrado harto difícil. Lo de que le pusiera a mil con simplemente respirar el mismo aire que ella, era tan sumamente inapropiado. Aunque claro, soñar con dormir abrazado a ella, respirar su aroma y acariciarla en sueños para que durmiera tranquila tampoco era excesivamente apropiado, más bien diría que todo lo contrario.

Pero curiosamente le había proporcionado mucha paz.

Ward siempre supo que estaba perdido con esa chica, desde el mismo momento en que la conoció. Él era experto en medir riesgos y ella era una variable demasiado ruidosa en su peligrosa y organizada vida de especialista. Lo peor era que el mayor peligro era para sí misma.

Maldito fuera Coulson otra vez y mil veces más.

Lo sacó de su vida, lo metió en el Bus, le impuso dos felices hermanitos pequeños y a una loca irresistiblemente irresistible que lo arrollaba todo a su paso con su entusiasmo sin límites.

Aquello nunca fue un riesgo, fue un suicidio desde el primer momento.

Olía bien, un aroma a comida recién hecha entraba por sus fosas nasales y se preguntó si seguiría siendo parte del sueño o ya estaría despierto del todo. Ya no tenía a Skye abrazada, ya no podía tocar su cintura, ni su pelo… aunque podía seguir oliendo su aroma atrapado entre las sábanas... El sueño se desvanecía, pero el olor a comida de verdad no era algo que estuviera muy acostumbrado a olfatear.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y la terrible realidad se descubrió ante él. No era por la mañana, más bien estaba oscureciendo. No estaba en su litera, sino en la de Skye. No era un sueño, se había quedado dormido junto a ella, pero ella ya no estaba. La había acariciado, abrazado y olido su perfume. Se levantó de un salto e intentó controlar su respiración.

No pasaba nada, él no había hecho nada malo. Coulson le pidió que cuidara a Skye y eso era lo que había hecho. Sólo eso, nada más…

¡Mierda!

¡¿Quién coño se iba a creer eso?!

Salió tan rápido de la litera que se chocó con Skye, quien tuvo que retroceder varios pasos, ya que estaba frente a la puerta dispuesta a llamar.

.

* * *

.

**Déjanos un comentario para saber que tal vamos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Resumen: **Capítulo extra largo y clave para el desarrollo de la historia.

**Spoilers. **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios. Nos hacen muy felices. (Jesús, nos mataste. Nuestras carcajadas hicieron que los perros de los vecinos comenzaran a ladrar).**

**Capítulo V**

Un silencio incómodo se hizo patente entre Skye y Ward tras el choque, no se movían pero tampoco se miraban, algo fascinante parecía estar ocurriendo en el suelo. La chica estaba avergonzada por haberle pedido consuelo y él por haberse dormido a su lado, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Hola- dijo al final Skye con la mirada baja, tímida.

-Hola – dijo el agente, sin saber muy bien qué más añadir.

-Me he comido los sándwiches – dijo la chica intentando acabar lo antes posible con esa incómoda situación–. Tenía bastante hambre, lo siento.

-No te preocupes - dijo el agente con una pequeña sonrisa, era bueno saber que le había vuelto el hambre-, eran para los dos.

Skye asintió y sonrió ligeramente sin levantar la mirada del suelo, sabía que se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate.

-Te he hecho algo de cena – dijo apartándose para dejar ver el plato de pasta que había encima de la mesa.

-¡Comida de verdad! – exclamó Ward sin poder ocultar la ilusión y el brillo especial en sus ojos ante el detalle.

-Solo es pasta, Internet y lo que había por la cocina han hecho el resto. No soy una gran cocinera -susurró Skye, turbada ante lo mucho que le había gustado el entusiasmo de su compañero.

-Huele a parmesano – dijo el agente deleitándose en el olor mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-Sí.

-Gracias – dijo Grant buscando sus ojos por primera vez desde el choque, realmente encantado por el gesto de la chica –. Me encanta.

- Me comí tu almuerzo – dijo bajando la cabeza- y te lo impedí comer. Es lo menos… Que te aproveche – dijo la chica mientras entraba de nuevo en su litera.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? -preguntó el agente, agarrándola con firmeza del brazo y tirando de ella hacia sí. En cuanto sus cuerpos se tocaron, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica atravesarlos. Skye alzó la vista y sus miradas chocaron, haciendo que Ward soltara su brazo como si se hubiera quemado.

-A mi cuarto, para que pudieras cenar tranquilo.

-Quédate conmigo -pidió Grant con decisión haciendo que la chica se emocionara por la petición-. Coulson me ha pedido que hablara contigo -añadió, completamente inconsciente de que la felicidad de Skye había detenido bruscamente su rápido ascenso y ahora descendía a gran velocidad.

-¿Y qué quería que hablara contigo? -preguntó con impertinencia, haciendo que el agente suspirara interiormente, tratando de reunir paciencia para no estrangularla. ¡Era tan cambiante!

-¿Tú qué crees? - dijo Ward con seriedad.

Skye no quería creer nada pero arrastró los pies hasta donde estaba Ward. Al parecer lo que creía genuina preocupación por su persona por parte de su supervisor, no era más que un encargo de Coulson. Ambos se sentaron en los asientos alrededor de la mesa mientras Ward hundía el tenedor en el plato con entusiasmo.

-Estamos preocupados por ti, Skye.

-Pues no deberíais. Estoy bien. Eres tú el que se llevó la peor parte -dijo intentando parecer ligeramente indiferente ante tal hecho-. Y tampoco os deberíais de preocupar por eso, no volveré a poneros en peligro. Palabra.

-No es eso, y eso no lo sabes -replicó el agente dejando el plato de pasta en la mesita y armándose de paciencia-. Eres un proyecto de agente novata muy molesto - dijo intentando parecer divertido pero sin serlo-, metes la pata, no confías en nosotros - eso le dolía a Ward más que nada y sin querer levantó la voz-, y luego te encierras en tu litera como si te debiéramos la vida y dejas de hablar con nosotros y de comer y te encuentro con un bote de pastillas... ¡Estamos preocupados, maldita sea! - gritó el agente, aunque en el fondo lo que quería decir es que **él** estaba preocupado -. No comprendo que no lo entiendas. Tú siempre estás preocupada por nosotros -dijo bajando el tono ligeramente.

-No os preocupéis más. No merece la pena -comenzó mientras maldecía internamente las lágrimas que sentía aflorar a sus ojos, al parecer Ward sí que se preocupaba por ella después de todo-, porque me voy a ir. No soy una agente y parece claro que nunca lo seré, solo doy problemas y disgustos, soy una complicación, soy peligrosa. -Miró a los ojos a Ward que la miraba pasmado, incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado? Eso sí que no lo había visto venir-. Sólo estaba tratando de encontrar el momento y… y el valor para deciros que me marcho, por eso el silencio.

-Skye… -comenzó el agente, secándole inconscientemente las lágrimas con los pulgares. Necesitaba consolarla. Le mataba verla llorar-. Skye… -se aclaró la garganta y trató de ordenar los pensamientos mientras la chica lo miraba con cara de cervatillo asustado. No podía irse, eso no entraba en los planes de nadie, ni mucho menos en los suyos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?-. Todos hemos metido la pata alguna vez como agentes novatos. Es parte del aprendizaje. Lo importante es sobrevivir a ello, poderlo contar. Tú has sobrevivido… dos veces. De hecho… Casi matan a mi supervisor cuando era un agente novato y sí, fue mi culpa -confesó.

-¿En serio? ¿No naciste siendo el mejor agente desde James Bond?

-James Bond no existe, Skye. Nadie es perfecto -contestó sin seguirle la broma-. A veces me atormenta el recuerdo de lo que pasó y de lo que pudo pasar, pero otras veces pienso que Garrett está vivo y que no merece la pena torturarse por los "pudo". Estás viva y Jemma también lo está.

-Y tú -susurró la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y yo. Ninguna metedura de pata tuya podrá matarme.

-¿Eso ha sido humor, agente Ward?

-Eso es una promesa. -La mirada del agente se clavó en la suya y Skye se sintió vacía de repente.

-Da igual -dijo la chica con abatimiento, soltándose de su mirada-. No puedes prometer algo así. Nadie puede. Ni siquiera tú.

Ward no soportaba ver a Skye tan desdichada, era una pesadilla. Ahora que tenía la seriedad que siempre había querido en ella se daba cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba que bromeara con todo, que sonriera con algo más que esa sonrisa triste. Deseaba tanto consolarla que, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, agarró sus manos.

-Skye… En serio, ¿por qué quieres irte? -preguntó con dulzura-. Yo estoy bien. Jemma está bien. No te culpamos de nada.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo - dijo casi en un susurro la chica.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a disparar? -Los dos se estremecieron con la pregunta-. ¿Tienes miedo a morir? Eso es normal. Pero yo...

-No tengo miedo a morir - sentenció la chica-. Bueno, lo justo. Lo que todo el mundo. Lo que realmente me da pavor es que os maten por mi culpa.

-Somos agentes de SHIELD. Nuestra tasa de mortalidad en el trabajo es muy alta. ¿Qué te hace pensar que el hecho fortuito de que tú estés en este avión puede tener algo que ver?

- ¿Aparte de lo del otro dia?

- Algo me dice que esto no es solo por lo del otro día.

La chica respiró hondo e intentó parar sus lágrimas, que se mantenían en sus ojos. Qué menos se merecía que la verdad. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que ella siempre había reclamado?

-¿Qué sabes?

-¿De qué? - dijo Ward confuso y un poco exasperado.

-¿Coulson no te ha dicho nada? - el hombre negó con la cabeza-. ¿Nada de nada? - repitió la pregunta la chica.

-No sólo eres tú la que no confía en mí – el agente parecía realmente afectado al decirlo.

Skye apretó las manos de Ward que seguían entre las suyas.

-Sería imposible que confiara más en ti, Ward. Es en mí en quien no confío. Sólo espero que no me odies, que ninguno de vosotros me odie. -Skye respiró profundamente dos veces más y susurró, asustada y avergonzada de su propia verdad-. Soy un 0-8-4.

Ward hizo lo que mejor se le daba y en décimas de segundo evaluó las palabras de la joven.

-Es injusto que te digas eso - acabó diciendo con una mirada comprensiva -. Que no sepas de donde vienes no es nada malo, lo importante es a dónde has decidido ir. Y tú vas por buen camino. En serio.

-No es metafórico, Ward - dijo la chica bajando la mirada hacia sus propias manos que se retorcían nerviosas junto a las de él-. Soy literalmente un 0-8-4.

-¿Qué? - Ward se sintió completamente confuso.

-Soy un 0-8-4.

-¡Deja de repetirlo! ¡Tú no eres un 0-8-4! - afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa descreída.

-Lo soy.

-¡Venga ya! Creía que estábamos hablando en serio - dijo enfadado soltando las manos de la joven y levantando la voz.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Ward - dijo Skye mirándole directamente a los ojos, sus lágrimas se habían parado ante su determinación, pero ahora había miedo en su mirada.

-¿Eres un 0-8-4? - y aquello sonó más bien a "¿Y eso que mierda significa?"

-Sí. Y sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero sería mejor por tu seguridad y la mía que no se lo digas a nadie y que no lo digas muy alto. Es un secreto. Coulson me dijo que es muy peligroso.

-Eres un 0-8-4 - repitió susurrando.

-Sí, acéptalo - dijo resignada-. Tú novata es un objeto de origen desconocido.

-Pero eres una persona… y eres… eres normal - Ward realmente no sabía que pensar-. No, normal, normal… porque eres Skye, y bueno… eres Skye, pero…

-No tengo súper fuerza.

-Hasta hace 6 meses hacías "bang" cuando apretabas el gatillo de una pistola.

-¿¡Me lo vas a recordar toda la vida!? - gritó la chica un poco frustrada. Aunque en el fondo estaba contenta de que Ward no hubiera salido corriendo ya a por su pistola de las "buenas noches" o algo peor. De hecho ni siquiera se había apartado medio centímetro de ella.

-¿Eres…? Dios. ¿Eres alienígena?

-No lo sé, Ward. ¿Tengo pinta de serlo?

-No sé. No llevas un martillo… pero sí que lo destrozas todo a tu paso - Skye puso los ojos en blanco-. Lo siento, lo estoy asimilando - Ward le regaló una mirada amenazante y desesperada-. ¿Estás segura que ésta no es una broma de mal gusto? Porque como lo sea vas a estar haciendo dominadas hasta que te mueras.

Skye sonrió desganada. Enfado, frustración… podía ser mucho peor.

-Mi ADN es humano. Mis tejidos, mi sangre… todo. No creo que sea extraterrestre y no sé si sabría lidiar con eso. Coulson ordenó que me hiciera todas las pruebas que se pudiera sin levantar sospechas. Sin olvidar que me tiré cerca de un mes en el hospital y todos los órganos parecían estar en su sitio. Y no me regenero. Definitivamente asgardiana no soy. Creo que soy humana.

-¿Y por qué eres un 0-8-4?

- Ni idea.

-¿Y desde cuando lo sabes?

-Unos nueve meses.

-¡Nueve meses! – eso era mucho tiempo, pero tal vez no lo suficiente. Los secretos de SHIELD le estaban empezando a quemar-. ¿Pero no lo sabías cuando llegaste?

-No.

-¿Y cómo…?- La mente de Ward trabajaba a mil por hora, su cabeza no podía aceptar bien esa nueva información. Esa chica que estaba delante de él era Skye, su Skye, su novata, una chica jovial que había cambiado su vida, la mujer con la que acababa de dormir abrazado… No podía, no… ¿Por qué siempre era todo tan malditamente complicado? ¿No era ya bastante complicado cuando solo era una hacker molesta e idealista? Todas aquellas casualidades eran...

-¿Cómo de asustado estás en estos momentos? - pregunto la vocecilla temerosa de Skye al otro lado de la mesa al ver que Ward se había quedado blanco y callado.

-¿Asustado?

-Soy un 0-8-4 - susurró.

-No me asustas, novata - dijo Ward con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Sigues siendo un desastre en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No tienes un báculo del mal o algo así, ¿verdad? - Skye negó con la cabeza-. Así que sigues siendo Skye, ruidosa, molesta, preguntona, con dos bracitos sin fuerza humanos, dos piernas cortitas humanas, dos orejas y dos ojos demasiado despiertos, todo corazón, empática al máximo, siempre preocupada por los demás y bla, bla, bla… No eres un objeto, ni un peligro, ni… Me importa una mierda quién te lo haya dicho.

Skye se sentía increíblemente feliz e impresionada por la confianza que Ward estaba mostrando en ella. Siempre pensó que cuando se lo dijera a alguien que supiera lo que eso significaba, esa persona saldría corriendo. Y Fitz fue el primero en confirmar sus sospechas. Por suerte era de Grant de quien estaban hablando

-¿Quieres irte por eso? - Ward preguntó preocupado al darse cuenta de los miedos de la joven.

-Soy un peligro - dijo la chica con tristeza-. Coulson insistió en que no, pero lo soy. Llevo meses engañándome porque quiero estar aquí, porque adoro estar aquí, porque sois mi familia, pero no puedo seguir exponiéndoos al peligro. Aquel hombre se aprovechó de mi debilidad, pero tal vez el secreto que quería saber era yo.

-¿Qué secreto? Ni siquiera sabes por qué eres un 0-8-4. Y aún puede ser un error.

La negación del casi siempre cuadriculado agente Grant Ward era lo mejor que le había pasado últimamente, pero sin embargo...

-Alguien lo sabe. Exterminaron a toda una aldea en China y a un grupo de asalto SHIELD por mí.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Coulson me lo dijo.

Coulson, siempre acababan en el mismo punto. Cierto es que ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido.

-¿Y Coulson se enteró...?

Skye tenía miedo de que Ward se asustara de ella o que pensara que era un monstruo por ser un 0-8-4 sin por lo menos un maldito superpoder visible que ayudara en algo, pero realmente de lo que más miedo tenía Skye era… Era de volver a confesarle una traición, porque él era noble y sincero y en el fondo siempre había confiado en ella, incluso cuando ella no se merecía su confianza.

-Es que hay otra cosilla que no te he dicho.

-Estamos en racha.

Skye respiró hondo, desde luego no esperaba que el día fuera a acabar así. Pero ya que estaban, si de todos modos pensaba irse…

-Cuando empecé a investigar sobre mi pasado, todo era muy confuso y altamente secreto. Lo más que pude descubrir con mi viejo portátil es que la mujer que me dejó en el orfanato era agente de SHIELD y todo alrededor de ese hecho era súper secreto y estaba clasificado. Me era imposible acceder a más información si no era desde dentro.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Sí. Me metí en SHIELD para poder encontrar a mis padres. Ésa es la única verdad de cómo llegue aquí y por qué me quedé en un principio. Marea Creciente era más un medio que un fin. - Skye esperó que Ward se tensara o se enfadara, pero nada en su gesto cambió, la escuchaba atentamente así que prosiguió-. SHIELD era la única pista que tenía para conseguir lo que deseaba, lo único que he querido siempre, una familia. Lo que no esperaba es encontrarla en este avión. - Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos -. Habéis sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y quiero que eso quede claro.

Ward sonrió comprensivo y secó sus incipientes lágrimas, para luego sujetar de nuevo sus manos con cariño, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era ternura hacia la chica y eso no dejaba de preocuparle.

-Coulson se enteró, claro está – prosiguió la chica- y me puso la pulsera, pero prometió que si me quedaba y me portaba bien me ayudaría con la búsqueda de mis padres. Meses después, May y él encontraron al agente compañero de la mujer que me llevó al orfanato y fue él el que les contó la historia, una horrible, horrible historia en el que fueron avisados de un 0-8-4 y se encontraron con un bebé y todo un pueblo masacrado – La voz de Skye parecía tranquila pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer desordenadas por su cara-. Ya sabía la verdad, mis padres estaban muertos y todos aquellos que alguna vez me quisieron, también. Para evitar que me atraparan, la agente Avery me dejó en el sistema con órdenes expresas de que nunca pasará mucho tiempo en un lugar. Así que no es que nadie me quisiera nunca...- la chica sonrió con tristeza- es que era una misión secreta.

-Era imposible que nadie te quisiera nunca – dijo Ward con ternura sin saber muy bien de dónde habían escapado sus palabras, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Skye.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y un haz de energía les dio un suave calambrazo que en esta ocasión les acercó un poco más. Skye continuó, intentando no pensar en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y que era justamente aquello lo que quería evitar en ese momento y Ward apartó momentáneamente la vista, sin alejarse de ella.

Demasiado intenso.

-Según Coulson ese era el final de mi búsqueda, aunque para mí realmente era un nuevo principio. Coulson me pidió que lo dejara, que dejara el pasado quieto, que era muy peligroso, para mí y también para vosotros. Y lo hice. Lo dejé. En serio. Porque Coulson me lo pidió, porque tenía miedo de descubrir más cosas y porque ya no era para mí tan necesario saber más, ya no era tan importante… Me quisieron, murieron por mí, era el momento de devolver el favor. Sobreviví a dos tiros que me podían haber matado y eso cambió mis prioridades. Me volqué en ser una buena agente y no volví a las andadas. Me he portado muy bien y estaba tan feliz aquí... Había veces que tenía ganas de volver a investigar pero entonces me llamabas para una partida de Hundir la flota o algo así y se me pasaba enseguida - dijo con una sonrisa-. Sin embargo, hace una semana, cuando ese hombre se puso en comunicación conmigo y dijo que lo sabía todo, que tenía más datos, que sabía quienes eran mis padres, tenía tanto sentido todo lo que decía… No sé, no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza, no sé cómo fui capaz de creerme algo que me dijo un desconocido. Me ofusqué. Me volví loca. Necesité creer de nuevo. Os puse en peligro y soy consciente de ello. Soy un peligro. Mucha gente murió por mi culpa. Y tú y Jemma íbais a ser los siguientes de mi lista negra, pero ahora no soy un bebé, ahora no me tienen que proteger. Debo ser responsable de mis actos, no puedo permitir que nadie más muera por mí, pero soy débil, no soy de fiar y por eso me tengo que ir. Por vosotros.

Ward estaba completamente conmovido y afectado por la historia que acababa de escuchar, todo era como una horrible pesadilla que su joven novata había vivido en primera persona. Estaba dolido porque nadie había confiado en él para ayudar, ni Coulson ni May lo habían hecho partícipe de unos acontecimientos que desde luego le afectaban en más de un sentido.

También estaba completamente enfadado con ese cabrón que había estafado a Skye de una forma tan mezquina haciéndola revivir cada mal pensamiento. Ahora se alegraba de que no le hubiera dado tiempo a sacarlo de ese edificio que acabó explotando.

Pero realmente lo que más le preocupaba era no saber qué hacer para demostrar a Skye que nada de lo que sentía hacia ella había cambiado y que su miedo y culpabilidad solo habían multiplicado su ansia por ayudarla y protegerla. Ahora más que nunca, su misión parecía ser protegerla.

El agente seguía apretando con fuerza las delicadas manos de la chica.

¿Cómo aprender a vivir con la culpabilidad?

Él mejor que nadie debería saber el secreto.

-Que tengas un punto débil no significa que seas débil -razonó el agente -, solo significa que eres humana. Igual que el que te preocupes por nosotros.

Skye estaba desconcertada con la tranquilidad y las palabras de aliento de Ward. Realmente era más de lo que se esperaba.

-¿No te vas a enfadar? ¿No me vas a gritar? Estuve mintiendo prácticamente todo este año. Os puse en peligro a sabiendas.

-Ya te grité, ya me enfadé. Y lo único que conseguí es que no me pidieras ayuda con esto porque tenías miedo a que pudiera volver a hacerlo o que pudiera temerte como si fueras un monstruo. He hecho algo realmente mal. Tal vez mi programa didáctico no funcione contigo.

-¿Tienes un programa didáctico? ¿En serio?

Él dejó caer una sonrisa triste, que fue acompañada por otra por parte de la chica.

-Y de todos modos la única forma de que vuelva a poder gritarte es hacerte entender que no fue culpa tuya y que así no te vayas.

-Quería recuperar con tanta vehemencia algo que nunca tuve que os puse en peligro. Casi te matan...

-Casi.

-No os merezco. Me voy porque no os merezco y preferiría morir antes de ser culpable de que os hicieran nada malo, ¿no lo entiendes? -Trataba por todos los medios de no volver a llorar pero una lágrima rebelde descendió por su mejilla -. Tengo que irme por vosotros. Donde voy yo me sigue la muerte.

Grant la miró, tratando de hacer acopio de la paciencia que siempre era indispensable con ella pero por una vez pensó que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos era la mejor opción.

-Eres tú la que no lo entiende. Donde vamos todos nosotros nos sigue la muerte, somos agentes SHIELD, como ya te he dicho, es algo con lo que vivimos. Dices que no nos mereces pero ya es tarde. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya eres parte de la familia? Tú misma lo has dicho. ¿Crees que yo quería una familia? Sois un puto grano en el culo, y tú ya lo eras antes de las nuevas informaciones, pero es lo que hay. ¿Por qué crees que Simmons te siguió a donde ese charlatán?¿Sabes cómo nos sentimos al verte en aquella cámara, cubierta de sangre, inmóvil, muriéndote? -Skye cerró los ojos tratando en vano de protegerse de esas palabras-. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían FitzSimmons si te fueras, si los abandonaras, sin saber el motivo? ¿Qué crees que sentiría Coulson? Eres como una hija para él, se la ha jugado tantas veces por ti, incluso más de las que yo me podía imaginar. Si te pasara algo otra vez…

-No sería vuestro problema.

-Lo es.

-Al menos May no sufriría -replicó tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero tocada por sus palabras.

-No seas injusta. May sufrió como el resto. Hizo todo lo posible por mantenerte viva y por mantener junto al equipo. Te aprecia. Creo que le recuerdas a ella cuando era más joven. Lo cuál es realmente perturbador.

Skye lo miró con incredulidad, la intensidad de Ward siempre la había atraído. Le gustaba cuando perdía los nervios. Estaba confusa, lo mejor era irse sin lugar a dudas, pero...

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú me echarías de menos? -susurró acercándose más a él.

Grant tragó saliva nervioso ante la cercanía de la chica. Ese tono… Soñaba con ese tono, sólo que más bajo y ronco, susurrando su nombre mientras la acariciaba…

-Sabes que sí. Tienes potencial para llegar a ser un operativo excelente y a lo mejor ahora hasta aprendes a volar, lo que por cierto nos sería muy útil -Skye no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ante el cierre de banda de Ward.

-Gracias. Era justamente eso lo que quería saber.

-No quiero que te vayas - dijo muy serio -. Dime qué puedo hacer o decir para que no te vayas.

-No puedes hacer ni decir nada. No cargues con esa responsabilidad - dijo Skye realmente triste- Me gustaría ser otra persona. Una con traumas normales y eso. No haber tenido un pony, cosas normales. No ser un 0-8-4 ayudaría bastante. O por lo menos poder tener un superpoder decente, algo que realmente ayudara al mundo. Ser como tú. Tú... sufriste por tu hermano mayor pero ahora mismo eres un adulto funcional y completo y no te pasas la vida buscando una parte que te complete... Además no pones en peligro la vida de la gente sino que les salvas, sin pensar en nada más, eres...

-¿De veras piensas eso de mí? -preguntó el agente con un brillo peligroso en la mirada - Que soy completo y funcional.

-Sí… ¿Por qué?

-Creía que pensabas que era un robot programado para jorobarte.

Skye agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Hacía lo que podía para no sentirme amenazada ante tu presencia. Y además no te conocía.

-Ni yo a ti - dijo levantándole el mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos intensamente - pero ahora sí que lo hago. Ahora sí que te conozco. Y bueno, en primer lugar no creo que nuestros casos sean comparables, pero aún así y como has sido tan sincera conmigo te contaré tres secretos que negaré ante cualquiera si los revelas y a lo mejor incluso tendré que matarte como lo intentes, como regalo de despedida - Skye asintió con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente-. Admiro profundamente tu entusiasmo y que aunque la vida haya sido dura contigo sigas manteniendo una actitud positiva y seas capaz de confiar en la bondad de la gente. Que seas capaz de sonreír por nada. Que después de un año aún mires por la ventanilla del avión cada vez que despegamos o aterrizamos y se te ilumine la mirada ante las vistas. Me sorprendes cada vez que coges un ordenador o un móvil y haces algo imposible y aún no sé cómo me pudiste quitar el arma la primera vez que entrenamos, pero es una de las cosas que más me ha molestado y fascinado en mi vida. - Skye se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo, Ward seguía con sus ojos puestos en los suyos-. Creo que eres una persona completa y funcional, mucho más funcional que yo y más después de lo que me has contado. De hecho, yo no soy funcional, ni estoy completo. Actúo como un robot porque es lo que mejor sé hacer, tengo una madre a la que no voy a ver desde hace 10 años y una abuela que cree que trabajo en Bruselas para Naciones Unidas. Me llevo escondiendo en SHIELD desde hace más de 10 años y madrugo tanto porque no duermo lo necesario, la culpabilidad me puede y no me deja dormir. - Skye estaba sorprendida por el giro que había tomado la conversación y quiso decir algo, aunque realmente no sabía que decir y Grant hizo un gesto para que estuviera en silencio-. Mi madre cocinaba fatal y me encantan los espaguetis con parmesano. Gracias por cocinarlos para mí.

Y así sin más, Ward se puso a comer de nuevo, dejando a Skye completamente desconcertada. La chica sabía que ése era su momento para salir huyendo si eso era lo que quería, pero Ward realmente era un especialista, él sabía que ahora ella no pararía hasta saber toda la verdad sobre el agente y eso le daba un margen para negociar. Grant no podía creer todo lo que había dicho, pero curiosamente notaba que un gran peso había saltado de sus hombros.

Estaba harto de los secretos.

Miró a Skye y vio la expresión de avidez en su rostro. Estaba deseando freírle a preguntas. Sonrió. Tenía margen hasta terminarse los espaguetis.

.

* * *

.

**Alegradnos la vida con un comentario ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Resumen: **En el capítulo pasado Skye se confesó, y como ya pasó anteriormente, ahora le toca hablar a Ward. Un poco de quién es realmente y en quién le han convertido las circunstancias.

**Spoilers. **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios. Nos hacen muy felices. **

**.**

**Capítulo VI**

El resto de la cena fue silenciosa. Ward comía y Skye le miraba en silencio. El gesto de Ward no parecía mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento excepto un inmenso placer culinario hacia lo que estaba comiendo. Skye le miraba en silencio como si se hubiera convertido en el mejor sujeto de investigación del mundo.

Una vez hubo terminado y rebañado el plato se levantó y llevó el plato sucio hacia la cocina con Skye detrás de él. Una vez en la cocina, Skye abrió la boca para hacer un comentario pero Ward la volvió a mandar callar, fregó con esmero su plato, sus cubiertos y el vaso, lo guardó todo y se acercó hacia el sofá del salón, con Skye siguiéndole de cerca.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados Ward comentó.

-Se te da bien la cocina, deberías cocinar más de seguido.

Skye sonrió.

-Eres consciente de que no puedes decir lo que dijiste y esperar que no quiera saber más, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que he dicho?

-¡Ward! -exclamó indignada.

-No recuerdo haber dicho nada, novata -replicó con dignidad pero sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se le escapaba.

-¿Puedo averiguarlo? - y levantó su muñeca para enseñar el lugar donde una vez estuvo su pulsera-cárcel - Ya no hay nada aquí.

- Pero quieres que te lo cuente - dijo el agente mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

-¡Cuéntamelo! Tú me has escuchado, yo puedo escucharte a ti.

Grant se dio cuenta de que realmente él se lo había buscado. Y de que de todos modos iba a contárselo, hacía años que llevaba teniendo la necesidad de contárselo a alguien y por alguna razón sabía que Skye era la persona adecuada, y más si sacaba algo a cambio.

-Prométeme que te darás un margen de dos meses antes de decidir si realmente quieres irte del Bus.

-No quiero irme - dijo la joven con decisión, harta de que no la entendieran-, pero he de hacerlo. Es lo mejor para todos.

-No es lo mejor para mí, sé que no es lo mejor para Fitz-Simmons y Coulson se lo tomaría muy a mal.

-¿Por qué te preocupas? Sería un problema menos.

-Tal vez sepa cómo te sientes. Tal vez mi deber siempre haya sido protegerte. Tal vez quiera ayudarte. Tal vez yo no esté dispuesto a perder por segunda vez a mi familia.

Skye bajó la cabeza para pensar. Ward le estaba dando mucho de sí, después de todo lo que ella le había dicho, y la sensación la abrumaba, tenía miedo de no poderse ir. Era débil.

- Esto no es fácil para mí, Skye, lo sabes… pero una vez me ofreciste tu hombro...

- Y tú decidiste tomar otras partes de la agente May.

-¿Cómo...? - preguntó el hombre sorprendido, esa era la única respuesta que no se esperaba.

-Porque tengo ojos en la cara.

Ward sonrió de medio lado, aunque la reacción ligeramente celosa de Skye le había satisfecho, no era ese camino el que quería tomar ahora.

-¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme o no?

-No entiendo el fin de todo esto - ella sabía que ayudarle no tenía nada que ver con nada, era él quien quería ayudarla a ella-. Claro que quiero ayudarte. Yo solo quiero que no te pase nada – dijo tocando con cuidado su costado, acariciando su cicatriz por encima de la ropa.

El roce a Ward lo pilló por sorpresa pero no se apartó, le gustaba sentir la mano de la chica en su cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas estaban a punto de cruzar al otro lado... y sus sentimientos eran contradictorios a ese respecto.

-Yo solo quiero que a ti no vuelva a pasarte nada- repitió en un susurro Grant –. Y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo - dijo recogiendo la mano de la chica y arrastrándola hacia su corazón.

Si alguna vez Skye dudo que los sentimientos que tenía hacia su supervisor estaban más cerca del amor que de la amistad o del compañerismo se le borraron en ese instante. Si alguna vez pensó que Ward estaba haciendo todo aquello porque Coulson se lo había pedido, la realidad la sacudió en la cara.

-Incluso utilizar mi hombro.

-Incluso.

-Esto se está pasando de intenso -dijo Skye en un intento de quitar tensión a la situación.

Grant sólo asintió, esperando una respuesta.

-Prometo darme un margen de dos meses antes de decidir si me voy o no -claudicó Skye con un suspiro. Aunque en el fondo supo desde el momento en que Ward se lo pidió que aceptaría.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti. -El silencio se instaló entre ellos y Skye lo aguantó exactamente 5 minutos-. Ahora cuenta -pidió sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Grant suspiró y entornó los ojos un poco desesperado ante la Skye curiosa, aunque realmente fuera él quién había dado todo el pie al asunto. Respiró profundamente y trató de reunir el valor para contar su historia. Aquella en la que se esforzaba tanto por no pensar. Aquella que Skye despertó con su sola presencia y cuya casi muerte lanzó a la cara, aquella que ya era hora de dejar atrás, pero de verdad, porque era hora de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y empezar una nueva historia. Un nuevo comienzo, como el que quería Skye.

-¿Sabes que nada puede estar a la altura de ser un objeto de origen desconocido, verdad?

- Supongo que sí.

- Vale. Mi madre y mi padre se conocieron en una fiesta universitaria en Boston - comenzó el agente con una sonrisa, le gustaba esa parte de la historia y era un buen lugar por donde empezar, apenas comprometido-. Mi padre estaba de permiso, era Seal, uno de los más jóvenes y valorados de su época, hijo de una familia de clase obrera de los suburbios que se hizo a sí mismo. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido ir a esa fiesta si no llega a ser por Mark, su mejor amigo y compañero en los marines.

-De tal palo, tal astilla - sonrió Skye y Grant la acompañó. Al agente se le notaba la gran admiración que sentía por su padre y eso a la chica le pareció hermoso.

-Mi madre - continuó Ward con un tono mayor de ironía en sus palabras -era una señorita bien del sur, educada en los mejores colegios de Atlanta, que estudiaba arte en el Massart, mientras mis abuelos terratenientes pensaban con quién casarla. Nadie sabe exactamente qué hace que dos personas se conozcan y se enamoren - Skye le dio la razón con la cabeza, convencida de que eso era cierto-, porque si había dos personas más diferentes en el mundo eran ellos dos, pero ocurrió, se enamoraron locamente. Su historia de amor conllevó mucho drama, por parte sobre todo de la familia de mi madre, que vieron la inversión aportada en su hija perdida. De todos modos, a mamá le encantaba contarnos esa historia y estoy convencido de que ponía aún más drama al asunto. Papá decía que mamá tenía temperamento de artista. Dos años después de conocerse se casaron, sin la aprobación de los padres de mi madre y se fueron a vivir a Norfolk. Al año nació Greg, tres años después yo y "para colmar su felicidad" el pequeño Grey - dijo el agente parafraseando a su madre-. Aunque mi madre quería una niña se plantaron ahí. Tres era un buen número.

Skye sintió un fuerte acceso de envidia. A ella le habría encantado tener una gran familia. Si algún día tenía hijos quería al menos tres. Grant tenía que estar tan increíble con un bebé en brazos...

-Durante un tiempo vivimos una buena vida, no nos sobraba nada, pero tampoco nos faltaba - continuó el agente-. Mamá era capaz de quemar cualquier cosa que cocinara, pero era dulce y cariñosa, nos enseño modales refinados y a tocar el piano.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano? -lo interrumpió Skye, lamentando al momento haberlo interrumpido, pero realmente impresionada ante el descubrimiento.

-Sí, pero no esperes oírme tocarlo, novata. -La chica frunció el ceño y Ward supo que algún día lamentaría habérselo contado. Decidió seguir la historia donde la había dejado-. Papá se encargaba de misiones especiales en el extranjero y nos pasábamos largas temporadas sin verle, pero era un gran padre, nos enseñó a jugar al béisbol y cocinaba muy bien, nos contaba historias fascinantes y no se separaba de nosotros en el tiempo que estaba en casa. Éramos felices y supongo que por eso la caída dolió más.

La cara de Ward se tensó de repente y su mirada se perdió en el infinito, completamente inconsciente de la presencia de Skye a su lado, conteniendo la respiración.

-Era el año 91 cuando destinaron a mi padre a una misión ultrasecreta, tardé 15 años en descubrir que murió en la guerra de Yugoslavia… En aquel momento solo supimos que papá no regresó a casa, que nunca lo volvimos a ver -Tragó saliva-. Mi madre perdió el rumbo completamente, no entendía la vida sin mi padre y cayó en una profunda depresión. No era capaz de cuidarse a sí misma y obviamente tampoco era capaz de cuidarnos a nosotros. La mayoría de los días ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama...

-No hace falta que sigas -lo interrumpió Skye acongojada ante el dolor que podía ver en los profundos ojos negros de su acompañante-. Te prometo que me quedaré los dos meses aunque no me lo cuentes, pero no quiero que sufras, todo esto empezó justamente por eso... -susurró mirándole a los ojos con aflicción-. No hables más si no quieres -pidió agarrando con ternura su mano y haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar.

Grant miró su mano como desde la lejanía. Aquel roce estaba llevando una calidez extraña pero muy agradable desde el punto de unión hasta su pecho, aflojando el nudo de su garganta. Era la segunda vez que iba a contar esa historia y la primera vez fue obligado por el equipo psicológico de SHIELD. Y entonces lo vio claro por primera vez.

-Quiero contártelo. Necesito contártelo -prácticamente suplicó y fue sorprendente darse cuenta de que era verdad. Skye asintió con la cabeza. Ward respiró hondo y continuó -. Greg empezó a tener brotes psicóticos y nos daba una palizas de muerte. Los psicólogos del colegio alegaban su mal comportamiento a la muerte de papá, pero años después le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia paranoide y alguna cosa más. No lo sé. Tampoco me importaba. Tenía 10 años y una vez me partió dos costillas. En otra ocasión tiró a Grey a un pozo y le tuvo allí durante 5 horas, casi murió de hipotermia, casi se ahogó… yo no podía hacer nada, tenía miedo, tanto miedo... Amenazó con tirarme a mí si le ayudaba y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Más que capaz. De todos modos le acabé sacando, pero Grey nunca volvió a ser el mismo, sufrió una grave hipotermia y comenzaron los terrores nocturnos así que en el hospital llamaron a servicios sociales.

-¿Ése es tu recuerdo oscuro? ¿El que te trajo el báculo asgardiano? -aclaró la chica al ver al agente perplejo.

-Sí -contestó sencillamente, callando que, si volviera a tocar ese báculo, probablemente sería el recuerdo de ella en aquella urna lo que aparecería en su mente-. La paliza que vino después fue peor, pero por lo menos llamaron a la abuela. La abuela Sarah vino unos meses y todo se tranquilizó ligeramente, por lo menos Greg se tomaba sus medicinas y no se atrevía a pegarnos en su presencia. Mamá también se tomaba sus medicinas y todo empezó a mejorar. Por un momento pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad, aunque fuera sin papá, pero el abuelo se puso malo y la abuela tuvo que irse. Por esa época diagnosticaron a Grey la misma depresión postraumática que a mamá. Mamá se sintió tan culpable que cada vez se sentía peor y volvió a dejar de tomar el medicamento y, otra vez sin fuerza para nada, Greg se hizo con el poder de la casa y aquello se convirtió en la dictadura del terror.

Ward paró unos segundos para tomar fuerzas de nuevo y volvió a mirar a Skye con una sonrisa, ya que la chica parecía realmente preocupada.

- Yo era un niño tranquilo y obediente - prosiguió el agente-, más bien apocado y estaba muy asustado, me gustaba tocar el piano con mi madre y en la vida me había metido en una pelea -Skye sonrió imaginándose a ese niño tan parecido al Grant que conocía pero a la vez tan diferente-. Me tocó madurar a golpes e intentar proteger a mamá y a Grey. No queríamos decir nada a nadie porque no sabíamos si mamá lo aguantaría y por supuesto no quería que volvieran a llamar a los servicios sociales, porque sabíamos que la abuela no nos podía cuidar y no queríamos que nos separaran de mamá. Y Grey era débil y sabía que no podría soportar un hogar de acogida. De modo que me convertí en el hombre de la casa y con 14 años me encargaba de llevar la casa, repartir medicamentos y enfrentarme a Greg, que un día a sus 17 años se largó de casa sin dejar una nota a sus espaldas. Creo que ese día volví a vivir. Realmente no lo echamos de menos. Mamá y Grey estaban muy mal, pero todo se tranquilizó bastante cuando Greg se marchó. Sí, tenía que ser el adulto, pero tenía la tranquilidad suficiente para estudiar y seguir dando puñetazos en el ring. Greg volvió en alguna que otra ocasión. Varias para robar dinero, en una incendió la cocina y en la última le di una paliza tal cuando le vi zarandeando a mamá que le tuve que llevar al hospital. Nunca le volví a ver vivo. Hace 8 años le encontraron tras un callejón de Boston, muerto de una sobredosis de heroína -calló esperando algún comentario de Skye pero la chica se limitaba a mirarlo con seriedad-. Al terminar el instituto recibí una carta de SHIELD, al parecer algo de mí había llamado la atención del gobierno. Tenía buenas notas y había sido el campeón de boxeo en mi peso del Estado de Massachusetts. SHIELD me quería, estaba dispuesto a encargarse de mí, pagar mi formación y darme un trabajo después. En la carta apelaban al patriotismo de mi padre. No quería dejar solos a mamá y a Grey, en serio, pero me ofrecían algo que no podía rechazar… poder convertirme en la única persona de mi familia a la que realmente admiraba. No me hubiera ido si Greg hubiera seguido en casa, pero llevaba años sin aparecer. A mamá le dije que había recibido una beca completa para la universidad de Nueva York porque evidentemente no podía decir que una agencia gubernamental me estaba "cortejando". Ella se alegró tanto... Fue la primera en animarme para que me fuera, me dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de mí y Grey me prometió que se convertiría en el hombre de la casa. De modo que me fui. Adoraba la academia. Se me daba todo tan bien... Era espectacularmente bueno -Skye sonrió ante la falta de modestia pero luego pensó que probablemente era cierto-. Y por primera vez desde la muerte de mi padre no me tenía que hacer responsable de las decisiones de nadie. Sólo tenía que cumplir órdenes para que todo fuera bien y todo iba bien. No sé cuándo las cosas empezaron a ir realmente mal en casa otra vez, no me enteré, no me lo contaron, no pregunté, no lo sé. Nueve meses después de ingresar en la academia recibí una llamada de la policía de Norfolk, habían encontrado a mi madre en camisón, perdida, andando por la carretera, sin habla. Cuando averiguaron quién era y la llevaron a casa se encontraron… -respiró hondo y Skye contuvo la respiración, consciente de que se trataba de un momento importante-. Se encontraron a mi hermano muerto en su cama. Todo… Todo apuntaba a un suicidio o a un error letal por un consumo excesivo de sus propios medicamentos.

Grant miró a Skye y ésta lo abrazó de repente. De modo que hizo lo que le había ofrecido, se apoyó en su hombro y la apretó contra él. Respiró hondo y se separó lentamente de ella. Quería su consuelo pero necesitaba terminar la historia.

-Mamá perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Se quedaba fija mirando a la nada con la mirada triste... No hablaba… No estaba preparada para la vida, ni mucho menos para quedarse sola en casa. Yo no sabía qué hacer, sólo quería volver a la academia y olvidar esa pesadilla. Aquello no podía estar pasando… De la nada aparecieron los padres de mamá, lo que fue toda una sorpresa porque no los conocía. Ni siquiera sé quién les dijo que su hija había sido realmente una inversión perdida -añadió con amargura-. La ingresaron en una institución en Atlanta y la última vez que la vi era feliz… Estaba esperando a que su marido llegara de una misión en Europa e insistía en que sus pequeños estaban jugando en el jardín. -Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos pero las logró contener. No quería llorar. Llorar delante de Skye no era una opción. De eso hace diez años más o menos… No he vuelto a Atlanta y no he vuelto a verla. Desde el centro me mandan periódicamente sus informes médicos. Vive desde hace diez años en un día cualquiera de 1991. Es bastante feliz, el centro es uno de los mejores del país y no le falta de nada. Mis abuelos no han reparado en gastos… No quiero verla, no sé ni siquiera si me cae bien, sé que es horrible, y es mi madre, y está enferma… Pero nunca se enfrentó a nada, ante la muerte de mi padre nos dejó morir a todos y no se levantó de la cama. Ella era la adulta, ella era la que se tenía que hacer cargo. Yo era un niño - y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin orden por la cara del agente-, no podía hacerme cargo de todo, no podía… sólo quería sobrevivir.

-No creo que nadie pueda echarte en cara lo que hiciste -dijo con suavidad la voz de Skye, sobresaltándolo con la dulzura del tono-. De hecho hiciste más de lo que podías. Más de lo que nadie hubiera aguantado. Todos se rindieron a tu alrededor menos tú. -Alzó la mano y acarició con suavidad su mejilla.

-Has dedicado media vida a buscar a una familia que yo no voy a ver. A mi también me acompaña la muerte.

-Creo que no es comparable - dijo poniendo en su boca las palabras que minutos antes había dicho Ward-. Aunque ambos llevamos toda la vida intentando sobrevivir a nuestras familias, eso sí que es cierto. Al final vamos a tener algo en común y todo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- De todos modos es diferente. Tus padres te quisieron y te cuidaron durante un tiempo y tú a ellos. No deberías sentirte culpable por no visitar a tu madre. Nunca la abandonaste cuando realmente te necesitó. Y algún día, cuando estés preparado, irás a verla.

Grant la miró y vio una dulzura y una comprensión infinitas en su rostro. De repente no se sintió tan culpable. Él había hecho lo que había podido y algún día sería lo bastante fuerte para visitar a su madre. Sintió una oleada de gratitud, agarró la mano que Skye había depositado en su mejilla y la besó con suavidad. Su mirada se cruzó con la de la chica y ambos lo sintieron. Sin llegar a pensarlo, sin saber quién de los dos había dado el primer paso, sus rostros se acercaron lo poco que les quedaba ya y sus labios se fundieron en un dulce beso.

.

* * *

.

**¡Qué monos!**

**Ya si tal lo vamos diciendo nosotras y así vamos entrando en materia :-p, pero si vosotros pensáis lo mismo, unas letritas hacen un mensajito. **

**Un mensajito feliz para las autoras.**

**Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Resumen: **En el anterior os dejamos con un beso y en este... Bueno, pasará de todo.

**Spoilers. **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios. Nos hacen muy felices.**

**Capitulo VII **

Skye nunca podría entender cómo uno de los besos más inocentes que había dado en su vida había encendido de aquella forma todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Tampoco podía creerse que Ward la hubiera besado, por fin… aunque no fuera el mejor momento. Así que mantuvo los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, anhelantes, esperando que Grant no se terminara de separar.

-Lo siento. -La voz de Ward sonaba arrepentida-. No debí besarte. -Skye se sintió un poco desmoralizada ante la reacción de su SO y abrió los ojos. Grant alzó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de la chica, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-Tal vez no, pero lo hiciste -replicó ella, acercándolo con suavidad-. Ahora vive con ello. -Sus labios se rozaron y Ward no lo pudo resistir, volvió a besarla, sintiendo cómo Skye le devolvía el beso y lo profundizaba.

-Esto está mal -susurró Ward contra el cuello de la chica, hundiendo su nariz en él para después recorrerlo a besos.

-Sí -susurró Skye arqueando el cuello para facilitarle el acceso-. Fatal - dijo entre suspiros.

-No deberíamos… -se separó de ella y Skye aprovechó para atrapar sus labios una vez más.

No pensaba volver a dejarle hablar si era eso lo que pensaba decir. Escuchaba sus palabras, pero también escuchaba a su cuerpo y si no se equivocaba besarse era lo mejor que les había pasado a los dos en mucho tiempo.

La lengua de Grant pidió permiso tímidamente para entrar en la boca de su compañera, su boca había tomado el control de sus decisiones y Skye sonrió para sí. Como única contestación la chica se colocó sobre sus piernas y le dejó libre acceso a su boca.

No había espacio entre ellos, el beso era dulce y caliente. Las manos de la chica desordenaban el cabello de su supervisor y las de él sujetaban con fuerza la espalda de la joven mientras ella se mantenía a horcajadas sobre él.

El oxígeno empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones y la necesidad de separarse comenzó a ser una cuestión de supervivencia, pero ninguno de los dos lo deseaba. Acabaron separándose un poco, lo suficiente para tomar aire, sus respiraciones calmándose mientras sus frentes se mantenían juntas y los ojos cerrados.

Skye intentó volver a atrapar los labios de Ward pero, aunque él no se apartó, le impidió hacerlo.

-Esto está mal, Skye - dijo el agente con seriedad tratando aún de controlar su respiración. Aún así sus manos seguían sujetándola por las lumbares creándole una sensación de posesión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no querías hacerlo?

-Claro que quería. - A Skye le encantaba cuando era sincero-. Si supieras la de cosas que sueño hacer… -calló rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó Skye rápidamente -. ¿Tiene sueños húmedos conmigo, agente Ward? - dijo inquisitivamente.

-¡Skye!

-Te escucho, Ward - dijo la chica descarada mirándole directamente a los ojos a un escaso par de centímetros-, pero no te has separado ni un ápice de mí y empiezo a sentir a tu amiguito muy contento cerca de mi ingle.

-Me vuelves loco - replicó él capturando de nuevo los labios de la joven, silenciándola.

Skye se separó ligeramente de él.

-La llevas cruda si crees que voy a permitir que no contestes a mi pregunta -dijo con falso tono de enfado, mordiéndole la barbilla para dejar clara su postura.

-¿Ni siquiera si hago esto? -replicó el agente para después mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que la chica dejara escapar un gemido de placer.

-No -mintió, separándose de la hábil boca de Ward. El hombre dejó escapar una sonrisa socarrona-. Grant -rogó con voz de niña buena, colocando las manos en el pecho masculino-, cuéntamelo, por favor. Sabes que hay dos formas de hacerlo. Y ninguna es la fácil -susurró en su oído dejando escapar una sonrisa traviesa-. Si me cuentas tus fantasías, yo te contaré las mías.

-¿Fantaseas conmigo? -preguntó el agente halagado.

Skye introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta de Ward y acarició sus bien definidos abdominales, haciendo que el agente jadeara.

-¿Tú te has visto en el espejo? Es imposible no hacerlo. Desde que te vi, yo…

-¿Sí? -preguntó Ward al ver que la chica no seguía.

-Aún no es mi turno -replicó con una sonrisa angelical acariciando sus costados suavemente-. Cuéntame.

Ward suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía más remedio. De todos modos se lo iba a acabar contando. Su voluntad no valía nada ante ella, y más ese día.

-Sabes todo lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi en la sala de interrogatorios...

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era de verdad un suero de la verdad!

-Me haces hablar demasiado, Skye -suspiró rendido-. Y eso no es bueno en mi trabajo, pero sí, me pareciste muy atractiva y fantaseé contigo.

-Detalles, por favor.

-Me imaginé… -Ward estaba incómodo pero también indecentemente excitado ante la conversación-. Me imaginé que seguías haciéndome preguntas pero que, por cada -tragó saliva con dificultad- por cada respuesta que te gustaba te quitabas una prenda de ropa. Y te colocabas sobre mí y me besabas hasta que ya no podía más y te colocaba sobre la mesa...

-¿Y me follabas sobre ella? -preguntó Skye sin aliento, mirándole con los ojos oscuros de deseo y empujando su cuerpo contra el de él.

-¡Skye! -La agarró de las caderas y la sentó lejos de él. Si iban a tener esa conversación necesitaba tenerla lejos o terminaría antes de empezar.

-Me tomaré eso como un sí -replicó la chica ignorando el grito escandalizado del agente, mientras se reía ante su reacción-. Entra en detalles, ¿me dejas alguna prenda de ropa, tú estás desnudo o vestido?

-Tú sigues teniendo el sujetador pero yo te lo levanto para poder besarte los pechos. Y yo estoy completamente vestido, sólo… -sonrió con embarazo-. Ya sabes, lo justo.

-Me estoy excitando -confesó Skye, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y besándolo con urgencia, dejándose caer un poco sobre él.

-¿Crees que yo no? -le echó en cara Ward cuando los labios de la chica dejaron su boca y se trasladaron a su mentón-. Fue tu idea. Y es más caliente que el mejor sexo que he tenido nunca.

Skye sonrió complacida y se separó un poco de Ward para empezar a hablar como si fuera una chica responsable que no estaba hablando para nada de fantasías sexuales.

-Yo siempre me he imaginado que acabaríamos explotando en una de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. Que acabaría desquiciándote los nervios, me tirarías al suelo y acabaría debajo de ti, como de costumbre y entonces me besarías y yo aprovecharía para colocarme sobre ti y…seria caliente, sucio, violento, perfecto. -Se giró para mirar a Ward al ver que éste no decía nada y sintió cómo el agente asaltaba su boca sin permiso con tanto ímpetu que fue a dar con su espalda en el asiento del sofá.

-Siempre he soñado con que me cabalgaras en nuestro gimnasio particular - dijo el agente en el corto periodo de tiempo que tuvo entre dejar de besar sus labios y empezar a besar su hombro.

-¡Tenemos fantasías compartidas! -exclamó la chica entre suspiros mientras Grant metía sus manos bajo su camiseta-. Esto tiene que ser el destino. Dime que tienes condones.

De repente a Ward se le paró el mundo, y con el mundo paró él, y empezó a verlo todo desde fuera. Con una clara perspectiva bañada en la realidad. Las últimas palabras de la chica se habían quedado marcadas en su psique junto con la visión de las dos visibles cicatrices que Skye tenía en el vientre y que habían aparecido ante su vista al comenzar a besar su ombligo.

-No.

-¿No? - Skye se sintió sumamente decepcionada-. ¿En serio? - Ward se había parado en seco y se había sentado a su lado lo más formal posible, dejándola excitada e insatisfecha-. Porque yo...

-No podemos hacer esto, Skye. Está mal.

La chica no podía creer que volvieran a eso.

-Ya te he oído la primera vez. Y no te ha impedido meterme la lengua hasta la campanilla. -El enfado competía con la frustración sexual-. Sueñas con follarme vestido sobre una mesa. ¿Eso no está mal?

-Sí. Eso tambien esta mal. Porque soy tu SO y no debería imaginarte desnuda, ni…

-¡Follándome! - gritó enfadada.

- Exacto. Esto está mal desde todos los puntos de vista.

-Grant, tú quieres hacerlo, yo quiero hacerlo. -Dios, era la primera vez en su vida que tenía que convencer a un chico para que se acostara con ella y no lo contrario-. No pienses en otra cosa. Llegué a pensar que esto que hay entre nosotros solo lo sentía yo, pero no, es mutuo, disfrutemos de nuestras fantasías… Somos jóvenes, tenemos mucha tensión acumulada, podemos morir en cualquier momento, seguro que hay algún manual que lo recomienda.

-Soy tu SO, lo que significa que soy tu responsable primero y en cierto sentido tu jefe, lo que me pone en una posición de autoridad sobre ti.

-Realmente quiero tenerte sobre mí, Grant -susurró acercándose más a él, tratando de llevarlo a su terreno-. Créeme. Y también debajo.

-Has estado muy emocional y afectada estos días. Y nos hemos confesado muchas cosas hace un rato, lo que puede hacer que estés desorientada y con las defensas bajas.

-No quieres aprovecharte de mí - dijo la chica entendiendo al fin lo que pasaba -. Eres tan dulce... Pero no te estás aprovechando de mí. En todo caso yo me estoy aprovechando de ti. No hago esto porque me sienta vulnerable, ni porque necesite consuelo, ni porque me sienta atraída por hombres autoritarios. Te deseo. Te deseo tanto. Te quiero... -añadió sin pensar.

-¿Me quieres? -preguntó inmediatamente Ward sintiéndose desconcertado, no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-No debería habértelo dicho -contestó Skye bajando la vista-. Lo siento. Ahora sí que va a ser todo super raro.

-¿Me quieres? ¿De verdad? -repitió Ward la pregunta, conteniendo la respiración el medio segundo que Skye tardó en asentir. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y replicó simplemente-. Yo tambien te quiero.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Skye, incapaz de creérselo.

-Sí. Dios, no sabes cuánto. Y eso es horrible, porque no debería estar enamorado de ti. Es incorrecto y un problema, porque soy tu supervisor y debería ser objetivo, pero estoy sumamente involucrado en todo lo que te pasa. Cuando te dispararon no fui capaz de pensar lógicamente hasta horas después y en el último rescate me acabaron hiriendo y estoy bastante seguro de que fue porque estaba obsesionado, y enfadado, y... Es horrible, todo esto es horrible…

Skye no sabía si toda esa autoflagelación por parte de Ward le hacía gracia y la afectaba en lo más profundo de su alma, no se podía imaginar que Ward estaba pasando por aquello a cuenta de sus sentimientos. La mayor parte del rato solo había visto su lado de la historia, pero el dolor y del desconcierto de Ward ante lo que debía o no sentir era sumamente real, como la historia de su familia.

-Sin olvidar que Coulson está completamente en contra de las relaciones sentimentales en el puesto de trabajo -Skye se guardó su opinión sobre la autoridad moral de Coulson al respecto-. Me va a acabar mandando a Alaska. Te he contado toda mi vida. Eso nunca había pasado. Mi muralla está por los suelos. Estoy tan contento cuando estoy a tu lado... Me haces feliz. Casi me muero cuando te dispararon. Soy como una mejor versión de mí cuando estoy contigo, aunque bastante menos profesional -sonrió confundido ante todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y salía de su boca. Skye no pudo evitar sonreír con él-. Espera -dijo de repente-. ¿Pensabas acostarte conmigo sin saber lo que yo sentía? Eso es muy peligroso.

Típico de Ward, pensó Skye, siempre quedándose con la mejor parte.

-Sé diferenciar - contesto la chica-. No te estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

-Ya es bastante malo que sintamos algo el uno por el otro. Pero acostarte con alguien a quien quieres y que no te quiere… es muy peligroso y más con nuestro trabajo.

-Pero me quieres -replicó, ligeramente insegura.

-Pero ibas a acostarte conmigo sin saber eso.

-¡Está mal, LO SÉ! -gritó Skye enfadada-. Quería tenerte aunque sólo fuera una vez aun cuando fuera todo lo que tuviera de ti.

-¿Un polvo de despedida?

-¡No! Suena mal cuando lo dices tú. Un polvo nacido del deseo. Joder, Ward… -se pasó la mano por el pelo y trató de aclararse y de evitar que le salieran las lágrimas-. Yo… La gente en mi vida no dura. Nunca se quedan. Siempre se van. Quería tener algo de ti antes de que desaparecieras de mi vida. -Casi antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sintió los brazos de Ward rodeándola y se entregó a ellos, sintiendo el ya conocido calor en el centro del pecho.

-Nunca me iré, Skye, nunca te abandonaré. Aunque seguramente sería lo más racional.

La hacker sonrió, con una sonrisa genuina y lo besó en los labios con suavidad.

-Entonces… ¿tienes condones o no?

.

* * *

.

**Esta Skye... Nunca cambiará XD ¡Y nosotras tampoco si seguís alimentándonos con comentarios! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Resumen: **No sabemos resumir este capitulo sin sonrojarnos, y ese es un buen resumen, pero... Ward busca condones en su litera. :-p

**Spoilers: **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Aviso:** Si el otro capítulo era M, este tiene alguna letrilla más. Así que si eres menor de edad bajo tu responsabilidad. Nosotras avisamos.

Hoy madrugamos, porque no podremos colgarlo más tarde, pero para que veáis que somos fieles a nuestras promesas. El capítulo 8.

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios. Nos hacen muy felices.**

**.**

**Capítulo VIII**

Skye estaba recostada sobre la cama de Ward, estirada cuan larga era, apoyada en los antebrazos y observando atenta como Grant abría y cerraba cajones y puertas del armario de su litera.

-Sigo pensando que esto no está bien – dijo el agente nervioso.

-¿Sabes lo ridículo que suena eso mientras buscas condones en tu armario?

-Que lo desee con todas mis fuerzas no significa que esté bien –dijo Grant sin apartar la vista de su armario mientras rebuscaba.

-Buena apreciación – comentó la chica divertida, le encantaba que fuera sincero, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él. Lo abrazó por detrás y acarició sus abdominales por dentro de la camiseta, haciéndolo estremecer-. Efectivamente, no eres un robot -sonrió con malicia- ¿Sabes? Si no los encuentras, siempre podemos hacer otras cosas. No sé si me entiendes - dijo besando su espalda y acariciándole con más entusiasmo.

-Eres increíble.

-Y te encanta- dijo subiendo por su espalda y besando su cuello-. Ahora recuérdame porque no está bien que dos personas adultas…

-¿Te consideras adulta? – preguntó mientras se giraba para mirarla directamente.

-Yo y el Estado de California desde que tenía 17 años.

-El Estado de California no tiene especial buena fama – dijo el agente sonriendo mientras quitaba con dulzura las manos de la chica de su cuerpo. En cuanto lo hizo las echó de menos, pero como Skye siguiera así iban a hacerlo sin protección, lo que no era una opción o iban a acabar haciendo otras cosas, y no le llegaba la suficiente sangre al cerebro como para saber si eso era bueno o malo-. Déjame buscar. Esta conversación perdería su sentido si no los encuentro – Skye sonrió y se volvió a sentar en la cama-. No esta bien porque soy tu supervisor…

-Ni siquiera soy agente aún.

-Y porque aquí es donde trabajamos…

-Y vivimos. No tenemos un apartamento donde poder hacerlo…

-De hecho yo sí – el agente se paró un segundo a meditar, mientras cerraba el último cajón y se daba la vuelta para mirar a la joven.

-¿Sí?

-En Nueva York.

-Nos pilla un poco mal.

-Nos podríamos ir a un hotel – dijo sentándose al lado de la chica.

-¿Ahora? ¿A cuál? Sé realista, ¿quieres esperar? -preguntó con voz seductora-. No hay nadie. ¿Quién se va a enterar?

-¿Lo dices en serio? Este avión está lleno de cámaras. Coulson me matará, eres como su hija - Ward no quería pensar realmente qué le haría Coulson al enterarse, aún recuerda su reacción con el tema de May-. Y me dejó aquí para que te cuidara, no para que me acostara contigo.

-Entonces se alegrará – dijo la chica mientras capturaba las manos del agente-, porque has conseguido que duerma, me has hecho el almuerzo, me has cuidado, has hecho que me sienta mejor y ahora me vas a demostrar lo mucho que me quieres de una forma más física porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo. Tú te has negado todo lo que un hombre de bien podría hacerlo y más -añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a alguien mejor para su hija? Sólo espero que no tenga una hija de verdad y te quiera para ella – terminó la chica y se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Ya te he dicho que te quiero.

-Sí. Pero puedes decirlo otra vez si quieres. Suena genial.

-Te quiero – dijo el agente.

-Y yo a ti – respondió la chica.

Ward se levantó de nuevo y se acercó al mueble que había en la cabecera de su cama para seguir buscando.

-No entiendo cómo un hombre como tú no puede encontrar condones en su habitación.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no los utilizo. ¡Perdona! – dijo disgustado. En los últimos meses no había tenido realmente ganas de utilizarlos con nadie que no fuera ella y como usarlos con ella no era una opción... No entendía dónde estaba el problema.

-Siempre pensé que serías un optimista – dijo Skye sonriente.

-¿Qué?

-Que los llevarías en la cartera por si acaso. Eres increíblemente atractivo, y sexy, y caliente... - dijo perdiendo su mirada en el culo de Grant.

-Muchas gracias – dijo complacido-, pero conociéndote me preocupan un poco tantas alabanzas juntas.

-Es que espero que me hagas muchísimas guarradas en la cama.

Skye no lo pudo ver, porque Ward no la estaba mirando a la cara, pero el agente se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo ante el comentario de la chica y, justo en ese momento, encontró su tesoro guardado en uno de los cajones del fondo. Se lo guardó como pudo en los bolsillos del chaleco y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-Con la vida que tenemos últimamente, ni siquiera sé donde está mi cartera. Sólo salgo con el uniforme. Y tú, ¿qué? ¿Tú no eres una optimista? – Ahora que sabía donde estaban los preservativos, podía meterse tranquilamente un rato con ella.

-¡Me ofendes! – dijo la chica para nada ofendida y divertida-. Soy una señorita – Ward arqueó una ceja y Skye no pudo evitar sonreír-. Vale, de acuerdo… Los llevaba encima cuando tenía con quién utilizarlos.

-Miles – Ward no quería decirlo, ni mucho menos pensarlo, pero de repente Miles volvió a su cabeza, descolocándole los pensamientos. Skye lo miró y lo notó.

-Olvídate de Miles. Miles es el pasado – dijo ella cogiendo las manos de Ward.

-¿Le querías? –preguntó el agente con dificultad. Skye asintió con la cabeza -. ¿Y ahora ya no?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas. Me traicionó y os puso en peligro. Me cae bastante mal en estos momentos.

- A mí también.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incómodo. De repente la ensoñación de amor y deseo en la que estaban se vio empañada por la realidad y la mirada de Skye pasó de los ojos de Grant a su pecho y al ver escondidos los preservativos, el resto de la realidad le vino a la cabeza.

-Son de cuando estabas con May, ¿verdad? - la pregunta también le salió sin pensarlo-. No, no quiero saberlo. Lo siento – dijo moviendo la cabeza y tapándose los oídos-. No tenía que haber preguntado. No… Es increíble, ¿verdad? - dijo la chica ligeramente angustiada-. Porque es la Caballería y seguro que es increíble en todo lo que hace, tan flexible y…

-No hagas eso – dijo Grant. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto de haber destrozado un momento tan mágico?

Los miedos de Skye ya se habían hecho presentes.

-Sé la fama que tenemos las chicas de casas de acogida, pero ya que estamos siendo tan sinceros… Solo he "estado" con Miles.

-Mira, no tenemos por qué hacer nada -dijo Grant al ver que realmente la chica parecía angustiada. La miró y sintió sus propios miedos aparecer. Aquello no estaba bien, él era su superior, era una figura de autoridad, había decenas de normas en contra de aquello-. Realmente es inapropiado, no sé qué se me ha pasado por la cabeza…

-¿No me deseas? -preguntó con la vulnerabilidad marcada en el rostro.

-Sabes que sí -contestó rápidamente Ward besándola brevemente-. Muchísimo. Pero puede ser otro día, en otro lugar, cuando...

-No. Yo te quiero. Y quiero… - dijo la chica más preocupada por el giro que había tomado la conversación que por sus miedos e inseguridades- ¡Oh, Dios! Lo deseo mucho, créeme, mucho. Sin embargo tú... Tú has estado con la Caballería, eso impone. Y parece que eso de desestresarse con compañeras es algo muy SHIELD, pese al protocolo, y tú llevas muchos años siendo SHIELD y las chicas SHIELD… bueno, tú sabes... Sé que parezco muy lanzada, pero me da miedo no estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

-¿Crees que a mí no? Quieres que te haga un montón de guarradas -medio bromeó - y ni siquiera sé cuáles te gustan.

-Te deseo muchísimo, Grant. No vas a necesitar nada para volverme loca -dijo y su voz bajó inconscientemente un par de octavas -. Porque ya me tienes loca.

-Tú tampoco - dijo acariciando el mentón de la chica-. Además no se te olvide que tú eres más que una chica SHIELD - dijo él alzando las cejas-, además fuiste capaz de colarte en este avión sin preparación previa, sobreviviste a dos tiros en el estomago y a un SO que no consigue que te dejes de meter en problemas - Skye dejó escapar una sonrisa apagada-. Definitivamente, nunca hay que hablar de los ex en estos momentos - dijo el agente mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

- Nunca – susurró Skye.

Ward estaba realmente preocupado, la quería, oh Dios, quererla más era prácticamente imposible y le había abierto su corazón de par en par y ella el suyo. Sus besos le daban paz y cada roce de sus cuerpos le daba vida. Se habían confesado sus más oscuros miedos y todo aquel dolor solo había llevado tranquilidad a su alma, podía con ello…

-Estamos empatados – dijo el hombre de repente separándose ligeramente de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Que en realidad estamos empatados. Yo solo tuve una novia "seria". La conocí en la Academia, era un chaval que deseaba ser querido y aceptado y ella, ella parecido… Es la única "competencia" que acepto que te dé miedo, porque ha sido a la única mujer a la que yo he querido. Y de todos modos no de la forma en la que te quiero a ti… ¿Por qué es imposible querer a alguien como te quiero a ti?

La sonrisa de Skye iluminó el pequeño cubículo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-De todos modos -continuó Ward – tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que queramos, tenemos toda la vida, no hay prisa, ha sido un día muy intenso...

Skye se separó rápidamente con una sonrisa traviesa y sacó de golpe la tira de preservativos que Ward guardaba en su bolsillo superior.

-Así que tenemos tres intentos para que sea sublime.

Skye dejó los preservativos encima de la mesilla y cogiendo a Ward del cuello lo arrastró sobre ella mientras le empezaba a besar con ansia. Ward se colocó sobre ella y puso sus piernas alrededor de las suyas. Sujeto sus manos y las subió sobre su cabeza, disfrutando de los suspiros de la chica mientras ésta se dejaba hacer. El beso les estaba consumiendo y sus cuerpos se rozaban desesperados. Estaban demasiado calientes para estar empezando. O se tranquilizaban un poco o aquello no iba a ser sublime.

-No vamos a necesitar tres intentos Skye...- dijo Ward haciéndose con el control de la situación y separando sus labios de los de la chica mientras se esmeraba en quitarle la camiseta y relajar un poco su respiración.

-Desbordante confianza sexual la suya, agente Ward - dijo ella mientras su camiseta salía disparada por sus brazos-. Me gusta.

Ward sonrió levemente.

-Va a ser perfecto a la primera, porque tú no te callas y yo soy muy obediente - dijo Ward con una voz increíblemente sexy.

-¡Oh, Dios mio! - gimió Skye al imaginar todo lo que Grant podría hacerle mientras él mordía con delicadeza su pezón izquierdo.

-Tienes unos pechos preciosos -susurró mordisqueando el otro pezón-. Y muy sensibles -añadió volviendo a sonreír ante la visión de Skye mordiéndose el labio nerviosa mientras él besaba y acariciaba sus pechos- Dime qué es lo que te gusta - susurró el agente a apenas unos milímetros de su boca -. Vamos a sacarle beneficios prácticos a esto de la sinceridad.

-Llevas mucha ropa.

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba el chaleco y la camiseta y Skye acompañaba el gesto acariciando los abdominales de Ward ensimismada -. ¿Qué más?

-Estoy pensando en lo que me gustaría hacerte a ti en estos momentos - y pillando completamente de improviso a Grant, la chica le atrapó el cuerpo con las piernas y con un rápido movimiento que el propio agente le había enseñado le giró poniéndose encima y consiguiendo que los dos se cayeran de la cama.

-¡Au! - se quejó el agente al dar con todo su cuerpo en el suelo. Realmente le había dolido y Skye se dio cuenta por la expresión de su cara y porque su mano se dirigió automáticamente a su costado, donde estaba su herida reciente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - empezó a decir Skye mientras dirigía su mirada a la herida y empezaba a darle besitos.

-Me has hecho daño.

-Lo siento. Me he dejado llevar. La cama es tan pequeña.

-No están hechas para que los agentes confraternicen.

- Craso error - sonrió la chica-. ¿Estás bien?

- Sobreviviré - dijo con una sonrisa quejumbrosa-. ¿Volvemos a la cama?

Skye se levantó y ayudó a Ward a incorporarse.

-Me pregunto dónde tendríamos más libertad de movimientos... -comentó la chica en alto mirando hacia la diminuta cama y pensando que ya de por sí no entendía cómo Grant cabía en ella.

Ward no contestó, también estaba pensado. Tenía a unos centímetros de él a una mujer guapísima, semidesnuda, con los labios hinchados por sus besos, despeinada y pensativa, a la que deseaba más que a nada en el mundo y que ella le deseaba tanto como para tirarle de la cama. No pudo evitarlo, la empujó contra la pared, encerrando su cuerpo con el suyo y, recreando uno de sus sueños recurrentes, la besó con urgencia mientras metía su mano dentro de sus pantalones, apretándole el culo con firmeza, sacando un gemido de la joven.

-¡Date la vuelta! - Ward no sabía de dónde le había salido esa orden, pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Skye lo obedecía sin preguntas.

Ward apretó su incipiente erección contra el culo de Skye sacándole un sonoro suspiro. El hombre seguía besando y mordiendo con vehemencia y lujuria el cuello y los hombros de la chica mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba sus senos y con la otra entraba con cuidado dentro de sus bragas y empezaba a acariciar su clítoris.

-¡Oh, Dios! -jadeó Skye sintiéndose perdida, muy mojada, completamente excitada ante la actitud autoritaria de su compañero. Notaba a Ward en todo su esplendor detrás de su cuerpo y ella apenas podía sujetarse contra la pared para darle suficiente espacio para que la tocara.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó Grant en su oído.

-Sí. Mucho -gimió con voz estrangulada.

-Estás ya muy mojada.

Grant introdujo un dedo dentro de Skye y ella dejó escapar un grito de satisfacción.

-Más.

Grant bajó la mano que tenía en su pecho hacía su entrada y mientras que con una de sus manos introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de ella, la otra le daba un exquisito masaje rítmico en su clítoris, lento y sosegado.

-Me voy a correr - dijo Skye con voz entrecortada.

-Esa es la idea - dijo Ward con una voz increíblemente sexy mientras besaba su cuello, la rozaba cuidadosamente con su erección por detrás y seguía sacando y metiendo dos dedos de su cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris con fuerza y delicadeza -. Pero es muy pronto.

-¡Ward, por favor!

-¿Qué?

-Más rápido.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que acabe ya? -susurró contra su oído, consciente del efecto que tenía en la chica-. Creía que te gustaba.

-Sí, no, sí... ¡Oh, Dios mío! - Gritó cuando Ward introdujo tres dedos dentro de ella. El ritmo seguía siendo lento y sosegado. Completamente medido para volverla loca.

-Te tienes que preparar para mí.

-Eres un chu… - pero Skye no pudo terminar la frase porque Ward le pellizcó un poco el clítoris haciéndola gritar de desesperación. Tan cerca y tan lejos…-. Las piernas no me sujetan.

-Tranquila, yo te sujeto.

Durante unos minutos Skye solo se podía concentrar en respirar, gemía con cada movimiento de Grant sobre su cuerpo, su cerebro no era capaz de nada salvo de disfrutar inmensamente de esa sensación de plenitud y placer. Ward había encontrado su ritmo. Era tan increíblemente placentero. Lento. Estimulante. Completamente perfecto.

Pero los movimientos de Grant empezaron a ser más erráticos, sobre todo los que venían de sus partes nobles, las cuales seguían frotándose con su culo. El controlado agente Grant estaba perdiendo el control y eso también la excitaba.

-Más rápido, Grant - fue la frase más elaborada que pudo susurrar Skye entre gemidos.

En aquel momento el agente no dijo nada, no protestó. Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y a los pocos segundos notó cómo Skye se tensaba y con un grito seco se corría entre sus dedos.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto ha sido increíble - dijo la chica después de haber recuperado el control de su respiración y haberse dado la vuelta para mirarle directamente a la cara.

- ¿Te ha gustado? No te habré hecho daño… -dijo preocupado, mirando las cicatrices del estómago de ella.

-No me has hecho daño, Ward -lo tranquilizó con un suave beso-. Y respecto a si me ha gustado... ¿Lo preguntas en serio? - dijo, sonriendo divertida

-No has sido tan comunicativa como esperaba - replicó Ward con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es porque lo has hecho todo perfecto - dijo la chica dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego bajarle de golpe los pantalones-. Y ahora me toca a mí - dijo acariciando su prominente erección por encima de los boxers, logrando un gemido ahogado del agente.

La chica ya estaba a punto de bajar sus boxers cuando la mano de Ward la interceptó.

- Me da bastante apuro decir esto - dijo el hombre bajando la mirada -. Sobre todo porque estoy deseando saber que se te está pasando por la cabeza, pero no creo que aguante mucho más si me tocas - levantó de nuevo la mirada para cruzarla con la de Skye -. Tú eliges.

Skye sonrió felizmente complacida. Y empezó a bajar lentamente los boxers de Grant. Cuando su miembro quedó visible, siguió arrastrando los boxers para abajo sin dejar de mirarlo descaradamente.

- Me acabo de empezar a preocupar ligeramente, Grant Ward - dijo la chica mientras conseguía liberarse de la última pieza de ropa que vestía Grant, quien sonrió ligeramente sonrojado.

La chica se levantó muy cerca de él, pero sin tocarle y con un movimiento rápido se quitó a la vez bragas y pantalones. Ward la miraba curioso esperando expectante cada uno de sus nuevos movimientos.

Se dio la vuelta y alcanzó los condones que había sobre la mesilla, arrancó uno de los paquetitos y lo puso a media distancia entre los dos.

- ¿Te lo pones tú o te lo pongo yo?

La sangre ya hacía un rato que no circulaba con fluidez por el cuerpo de Grant, así que no respondió. Sólo cogió el paquete y ante la atenta mirada de Skye lo abrió y se puso el preservativo con cuidado en un fluido movimiento que hizo que la chica volviera a excitarse.

-Lo de la pared era otra fantasía, ¿verdad? -preguntó con picardía.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -preguntó el agente.

-Porque a mi también se me había pasado por la cabeza en unas cuantas ocasiones, dos o tres… o tal vez más -replicó y Grant no pudo evitar sonreír-. ¿Quieres terminar con la fantasía de la pared o prefieres la cama? - dijo Skye con una voz tan profunda que no parecía salir de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué prefieres...? -Antes siquiera de que pudiera terminar la pregunta Skye se había abalanzado sobre él, arrinconándolo contra la pared y besándolo con pasión.

-Grant, yo… Siempre me he preguntado…

-¿Sí? -la animó el agente besando su cuello.

-Dios - suspiró-, haces eso y no puedo pensar -Grant sonrió contra su clavícula-. Veo tus brazos cuando boxeas y… ehh... tus brazos son geniales... Siempre me he preguntado si… ¡Oh, Dios! -jadeó al sentir que Ward le mordía con suavidad un pezón.

-¿Siempre te has preguntado…? -preguntó el agente mirándola con fingida inocencia.

-Si podrías… -la frase murió en un jadeo ahogado al sentir a Grant colocar las manos en su trasero y alzarla como si fuera una pluma-. Sí… -gimió al sentir que su espalda daba contra la pared. Miles jamás había sido capaz de entenderla tan bien como Grant.

-Quieres hacerlo contra la pared mientras te sostengo -resumió Ward. La besó brevemente y susurró en su oído-. Eso está hecho, novata.

Skye se esperaba que la penetrara nada más alzarla. Ella estaba más que preparada y él, desde luego, también. Pero en lugar de eso volvió a besarla con suavidad y delicadeza, recreándose en cada rincón de su boca, besándola con una dulzura infinita.

Cuando se separaron, él la miró a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso y ella asintió, deseosa… Para encontrarse con la boca de Ward atrapando un pezón y adorándolo con la lengua.

-Dios mío, Dios mío… Grant, no puedo más… -gimió, retorciéndose en sus brazos.

-¿Estás lista para mí? -preguntó con petulancia.

-Compruébalo tú mismo -replicó la hacker con descaro.

El agente maniobró para sujetarla con un brazo y descendió la mano libre a su entrada.

-Estás húmeda y caliente y… -gimió Ward delirante.

-¡Por favor! -prácticamente gritó Skye-. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡SÍ! -jadeó al sentir por fin el miembro de Grant entrar en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento lento y medido. Cerró las piernas con fuerza, apretándolo contra ella mientras se balanceaban en un ritmo primitivo, sin control… Skye miró los poderosos brazos de Ward contraídos por el esfuerzo de alzarla, tan fuertes…

-Grant, estoy cerca -jadeó.

-Me alegro, porque yo también -susurró él casi sin aire. Volvió a besarla y la acarició en el punto en que sus cuerpos se unían, sintiendo las contracciones del inminente orgasmo de Skye alrededor de su miembro. Estaban los dos tan cerca...

-Skye, mírame -rogó. Skye abrió los ojos, sin ser consciente de cuándo los había cerrado-. Te quiero -susurró en su oído, desencadenando el clímax más poderoso de cuantos había sentido jamás.

-Yo también te quiero -jadeó la chica, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo.

La chica apoyó la cabeza en la pared mientras mientras cerraba los ojos automáticamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Guau - dijo sonriendo - eso ha sido…

-Espectacular - terminó Ward.

-Como poco - continuó Skye mientras volvía besar a Ward mientras éste la sujetaba con fuerza y la dejaba sentada en la cama con delicadeza.

Grant se dio la vuelta y se quitó el preservativo, tirándolo en una papelera.

-¿Y ahora qué? - dijo volviendo la mirada hacia Skye que había aprovechado para tumbarse en la cama.

-¿Tienes que preguntarlo? - preguntó la chica pasando sensualmente un dedo por su propio pecho ante la sonrisa de Ward -. Besitos, mimitos y en cuanto puedas, repetir.

-¿No me vas a dejar descansar? - preguntó el agente colocándose lentamente sobre ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿De verdad quieres descansar? -susurró Skye contra su mandíbula.

-Sabes que no -contestó Ward, volviéndola a besar.

.

* * *

.

**¿Os hemos conseguido subir los colores? :-p**

**Ya llevamos más de 20.000 palabritas, no nos digáis que si habéis hecho todo este camino con nosotras, no nos merecemos ya, si no lo habéis hecho aún, un mensajito de aliento para que podamos tomar con fuerza la recta final del fic...**

**Comentarios, por favor. Siempre.**

**¡Felices Carnavales!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Resumen: **

**Spoilers: **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Aviso:** Es tan MA como el anterior ;) Así que si eres menor de edad bajo tu responsabilidad. Nosotras avisamos.

Se nota el carnaval, ¿eh? (Yo en concreto estoy baldada pero ha merecido la pena ;))

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios. Nos hacen muy felices.**

Capítulo IX

Tumbados en la cama, Ward y Skye se besaban lentamente, sin prisa. Habían quemado esa energía salvaje y ahora simplemente se besaban como dos adolescentes, conociéndose, lentamente. Besos cortos, suaves, juguetones. Besos largos, apasionados, húmedos. Besos que decían tanto o más que los "te quiero" que habían intercambiado. Besos en los labios, por la cara, recorriendo sus cuellos, sus cuerpos...

-Te hacía más… conservador -comentó Skye de pasada mientras giraba el cuello para facilitar los besos que su compañero le estaba dando.

-¿Conservador? -preguntó Ward un poco descolocado para después enredar los dedos en el largo cabello femenino y besarla con intensidad. Se separó de ella y besó un hombro mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con suavidad la cintura de la chica-. ¿Me estás preguntando si voto a los republicanos? -preguntó con sorna.

Skye notó su sonrisa contra la clavícula y sonrió a su vez.

-Me dan absolutamente igual tus ideas políticas ahora mismo. Sólo… Sigue así…

-¿A qué te referías entonces, Skye? -preguntó Ward con malicia, separándose para obligarla a pensar - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabecita?

-A que... bueno, siempre pensé que nuestra primera vez sería más… "tradicional" -Grant arqueó una ceja-. Típica, quiero decir… -Skye se sintió frustrada ante su incapacidad para expresarse-. No contra la pared. A que me besarías un buen rato, me desnudarías lentamente y me acariciarías por todas partes.

-Me has dicho que querías que te hiciera un montón de guarradas -replicó Ward inseguro-. Y lo de la pared, si no recuerdo mal, fue cosa tuya.

Skye sonrió con lascivia recordando lo de la pared. Muy caliente.

-Solo la segunda vez fue idea mía - dijo mirándolo con picardía, pero su compañero de aventuras se había quedado serio mirándola, como intentando entender-. Grant, me ha encantado -dijo la chica, poniéndose seria-. Solo era un pensamiento. Si así ha sido nuestra primera vez estoy deseando ver cómo celebramos nuestro aniversario -añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Creo que ahora lo entiendo -dijo Ward sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Así que en el fondo eres una romántica de las que quiere flores, bombones y música de violines -la picó.

-Eso no es cierto -replicó Skye, tratando de encontrar su indignación a pesar de que los besos de Ward en su cuello hacían que sólo quisiera ronronear de placer-. No me gustan las flores cortadas. Odio verlas morir en los jarrones.

-Pero te encantan los bombones, las caricias, los besos suaves, la música romántica…

-Vale, sí, me encanta el chocolate y la música romántica -dijo Skye separándose de él-. Pero lo que más me gusta son tus besos y caricias -confesó-. Puedo sobrevivir sin todo lo demás.

Grant sonrió y la besó con intensidad, para después pasar a su cuello, descender por el valle de entre sus pechos y llegar a su estómago.

-Entonces debí haber hecho esto la primera vez -susurró mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus cicatrices con suavidad.

-No me duelen -susurró Skye.

-Lo sé. Pero sigue siendo imperdonable -replicó él agachando la cabeza y besándolas con delicadeza, haciendo que Skye sintiera que se derretía-. Esta vez puede ser la "tradicional" que querías. Si quieres. Sabes que te escucho atentamente.

-¿Sabes dónde más deberías besarme? -preguntó juguetona, agarrando las manos de Ward-. Aquí -comentó, colocando las manos masculinas sobre sus pechos, dejando escapar un suspiro ante el contacto.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Ward. Acarició los pezones con los pulgares, disfrutando de la visión de Skye retorciéndose bajo sus manos-. ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo hago bien? -preguntó retóricamente.

-Sabes que sí, ¡Dios! Pero… Mmmm… Lo harías aún mejor si utilizaras la boca.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres que te bese aquí? -preguntó pellizcando con suavidad un pezón.

-Sí… -susurró, enredando los dedos en el corto cabello de Ward y moviendo su boca hasta un pecho, jadeando al sentir al agente lamerlo. Ward se sintió juguetón y mordisqueó el pezón para después pasar al otro pecho y dedicarle las mismas atenciones.

-¿Por qué no hacemos otras cosas?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Skye desconcertada. Como le propusiera una partida de hundir la flota justo ahora…

-Dijiste… -comenzó Ward besando su esternón- que si no encontrábamos los condones… -fue bajando los besos hasta su ombligo- podríamos hacer "otras cosas" -terminó, besando con suavidad los muslos.

-Ooooh -replicó Skye, en parte en respuesta a la propuesta y en parte ante la sensación de la lengua de él acariciando la parte interna del muslo-. Me-me parece bien.

-¿Por qué te iba a parecer mal? -preguntó acercando cada vez más los besos al centro de su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes que hablar ahora? -preguntó Skye, frustrada-. Me cuesta concentrarme en contestarte.

-Entonces no me contestes -replicó con chulería-. Limítate a decir "¡Oh, sí, Grant, eres el mejor!"

-Eres un crei... ¡Oh, Dios mío, Ward! -gritó ante el primer contacto de la lengua del hombre en su entrada.

-Eso también me vale -replicó contra su temblorosa carne. Todo en ella lo atraía. Decidió callarse y centrarse plenamente en su labor: complacer a la mujer que tenía bajo él, incoherente de placer.

Skye temblaba, literalmente temblaba de deseo. A pesar del tono pagado de sí mismo de Ward, su amante la besaba y lamía con una dulzura infinita, sin dejar de acariciar sus muslos. Se sentía amada, deseada, venerada.

-Skye… -pidió Ward con voz estrangulada al sentir que la chica estaba a punto de correrse-. Skye, por favor… Córrete para mí…

-Oh, Dios, oh, Dios… ¡Oh! ¡Grant! -gritó, dejándose llevar por la ola de placer que la boca de Ward había creado en ella.

Ward sintió cómo el cuerpo de Skye se relajaba completamente y al alzar la vista se encontró con que el rostro de la chica lo miraba sonriendo con una sonrisilla tibia de placer saciado en los labios.

-Voy a dejar que me hagas eso todos los días -fueron sus primeras palabras una vez recuperada.

-El placer ha sido todo mío -replicó él con una sonrisa. Parecía que todo lo que hacía con ella era único y excitante. Sentía como si de alguna forma fuera su primera vez.

Skye se incorporó y le sonrió mientras lo miraba como un depredador a su presa. Fue bajando la mirada hasta llegar a su erección y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. Aunque Ward había dicho que el placer era todo suyo eso no era del todo cierto. Había que remediarlo. Y rápido.

-¿En qué piensas, Skye? -preguntó el agente con una mezcla entre miedo y deseo.

-En "otras cosas" -replicó con una sonrisa angelical.

-No, Skye, yo… Quiero que esta vez sea "tradicional" -pidió, agarrando la mano que se dirigía hacia él y haciendo que se detuviera a medio camino.

-¿En serio? Pero si tú me lo has hecho a mí. Voy a empezar a pensar que no te gusta que te la chupen.

-¡Skye! -exclamó Ward, poniendose como la grana.

-¿Pero te gusta o no?

-¿Hay algún hombre al que no le guste?

-No conozco a todos los hombres - dijo poniendo cara inocente, ganándose una mirada descreída de Grant- Osea que sí te gusta -dijo Skye, arrastrándose por la cama hasta llegar a él y tumbándolo sobre ella comenzó a besar su pecho, bajando lentamente sus besos hasta llegar a sus muslos, ignorando completamente su erección-. La otra opción es que no quieras que sea yo quien te lo haga.

-Skye, claro que quiero que me lo hagas -gimió, dividido entre el deseo de que la chica lo tocara y el miedo a explotar antes de estar dentro de ella.

-¿Sí? -preguntó mientras lo lamía de arriba abajo como un helado.

-Sí -jadeó, moviendo inconscientemente las caderas-. ¡Oh, Dios, Skye! -gimió al sentir cómo la chica se introducía completamente su pene en la boca-. Pero si sigues, oh, Dios, qué bien lo haces… Si sigues voy a correrme en tu boca y no quiero eso.

-Puedes correrte en cualquier otra parte -comentó ella con una sonrisa divertida volviendo después a su tarea.

-¡Skye! Ese comentario no ayuda… Quiero que vuelvas a correrte y que sea conmigo dentro de ti.

La chica levantó la cabeza pero siguió acariciándolo con la mano mientras lo miraba valorando lo que había dicho.

-Vale, pero tengo dos peticiones.

-Lo que quieras -replicó Ward con voz estrangulada.

-Esta vez soy yo quien te pone el condón y yo me pongo arriba.

-Sabes que es una de mis…

-Lo sé -sonrió ella-. ¿Dónde tienes ese condón?

-¿Seguro que estás preparada? -preguntó Grant preocupado mientras cogía el paquetito de la mesilla y se lo daba a Skye-. Prácticamente no te he tocado desde que… ya sabes.

Skye abrió el envase con suavidad y colocó el condón en su miembro, deslizándolo con suavidad por toda su longitud, arrancando un gemido de Ward.

-No sabes lo caliente que me ha puesto chupártela -susurró Skye en su oído, acercando los pechos a su cara y disfrutando de la atención de la boca de Ward en ellos-. Pero puedes acariciarme un poco más.

Sin dejar de atender sus pechos, Ward descendió la mano por la cintura femenina hasta llegar a su entrada, comprobando que efectivamente Skye estaba tan excitada como decía estar. Apenas la tocó, comenzó a moverse sobre él, buscando su contacto.

-Ward, por favor… No puedo más…

El hombre asintió y la agarró de las caderas, alzándola sobre él y dejando que fuera ella quien controlara el descenso.

-Oh, Dios, Grant… -jadeó Skye al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella. Agarró sus manos y, entrelazando los dedos, las colocó a ambos lados de la cabeza de Ward.

Ward no podía más que mirar mientras Skye se movía sobre él, cada vez más erráticamente. Era tan erótico verla moverse sobre él buscando su placer.

-Oh, Skye, dime… Dime que estás cerca.

-Sí, Ward, oh, sí…

-Déjame acariciarte -pidió él. Skye soltó sus manos y Grant acarició un momento sus pechos para después bajar hasta el punto de unión y acariciarle justo ahí.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí, síííííí! ¡Oh, Ward! -gritó de placer, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se corría.

La visión de Skye mirándolo mientras llegaba al clímax unido a las contracciones de sus paredes vaginales fueron más de lo que pudo soportar y, con un grito ahogado, se dejó llevar con ella.

Skye se dejó caer sobre él y sus fuertes brazos la rodearon.

-Esto cada vez es mejor -sonrió Skye.

-Eres increíble -le dijo Ward afectuosamente.

-No, tú lo eres -contestó la chica, besándolo feliz.

.

* * *

.

**Según Barney Stinson, "¿acaso proponer una partida de hundir la flota no es un llamamiento al sexo internacionalmente reconocido?" En el fondo siempre lo supimos ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward, Coulson y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. ¡Ojala!

**Resumen: **Capítulo cortito y tontorrón, teníamos ganas de verles a los dos juntos en la cocina. Aunque al final no cocinan nada.

**Tipo. **No sabemos si llega a M, sólo queríamos algo divertido y sexy, para ir volviendo a la realidad.

**Spoilers. **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios. Nos hacen muy felices.**

**.**

**Capítulo X**

Llevaban más de dos horas encerrados en su litera, la falta de espacio la habían suplido con una gran cantidad de imaginación. Y luego lo de la ducha… Se podía decir que estaban más que saciados. Habían hecho el amor de todas las formas que se les había ocurrido y se habían besado y acariciado con pura veneración durante horas, ambos dudaban de que fueran capaces de mantener sus manos alejadas el uno del otro mucho tiempo, pero llegaron al acuerdo tácito de preocuparse cuando correspondiera.

Al salir de la ducha, a Ward lo que realmente le apetecía era dormir un rato o acurrucarse con Skye en el sofá, pero la chica parecía tener más energía de la que ella sola pudiera controlar; así que, cuando le pregunto qué es lo que la apetecía hacer, en el fondo sabía que ver una película tumbados en el sofá no iba a ser la respuesta. Aún así...

Eso no lo vio venir.

-¿En serio quieres gofres? - preguntó mientras sacaba la máquina de hacer gofres de uno de los muebles de la cocina.

- Sí - dijo Skye mientras sonreía y asentía unas cuantas veces con la cabeza ante la mirada de incomprensión de Ward-. Siempre he deseado que el chico adecuado me hiciera gofres para desayunar después del sexo más increíble que hubiera tenido nunca.

Ward sonrió pagado de sí mismo.

-¿No quieres ser ese chico? - dijo Skye poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Ward cruzó los brazos e intentó ponerse serio pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara la sonrisa cuando dijo.

-Son las nueve de la noche, Skye, no es hora de desayunar.

-Detalles.

-Yo no creo que esto - dijo el agente sujetando la gofrera-, haya sido utilizado en la vida. A lo mejor ni funciona.

-Es posible - dijo la chica distraída mientras miraba atentamente su móvil - Pero si no lo probamos no lo sabremos nunca.

Ward se acercó al enchufe y lo enganchó para ver si se calentaba, mientras la chica seguía hablando.

-Necesitamos harina, leche, levadura, huevos, mantequilla, sal, azúcar y esencia de vainilla.

-¿Qué es la esencia de vainilla? - dijo Ward mientras comenzaba a buscar sin demasiado éxito los ingredientes por la cocina.

-No lo sé... Espera que lo miro - tras unos minutos tecleando en su móvil levantó la cabeza disgustada -. En el bote debería poner esencia de vainilla.

-Por supuesto - sonrió Ward divertido mientras seguía abriendo y cerrando armarios-. Creo que no tenemos de eso - dijo el agente rodeado de todos los demás ingredientes.

-No creo que sea demasiado grave - dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio descuidada-. Mientras tengamos nata y sirope de chocolate para echar por encima...

Ward se quedó mirando fijamente a Skye, estaba tan guapa, era tan increible. Recién duchada, con el pelo aún un poco mojado cayendo por sus hombros y esa sonrisa golosa que tenía cuando sabía que se iba a salir con la suya. De repente le surgieron de nuevo unas inmensas ganas de besarla así que de dos zancadas se colocó frente a ella y la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared de la cocina, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la boca. Ella se dejaba hacer encantada.

-¿Sabes dónde quedaría perfecta la nata y el sirope de chocolate? - susurró con los ojos llenos de deseo.

-¡Agente Ward! - exclamó Skye ante el comentario y al sentir la mano del chico en la piel de su espalda.

-No te sorprendas tanto cuando digo algo que esperabas que saliera de tu boca antes - dijo el agente divertido mientras empezaba a besar su cuello con delicadeza.

-Me encantaria lamer chocolate de todo tu cuerpo - susurró Skye cerca del oído de Ward.

-¿Más o menos que de las tortitas? - preguntó el chico sobre sus labios.

- Hemos estado más de dos horas encerrados en tu litera - sonrió Skye ante la obviedad.

-¿Tienes inconveniente con otras dos? - susurró el agente juntando sus caderas con las de ella para que pudiera comprobar cómo estaba de nuevo preparado. Skye dejó escapar un gemido.

-Júramelo.

-Te lo juro.

Grant la agarró del trasero alzándola y la chica se agarró a él con sus piernas mientras se besaban y el agente andaba dispuesto a sacarla de la cocina.

-¡Espera! - dijo la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esa habitación es muy pequeña.

-¿Quieres hacerlo en la cocina?- preguntó Ward un poco escandalizado pero bastante interesado.

-Será más facil de limpiar si manchamos algo de sirope, además... - dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y sacando el único condón que les quedaba -. Te dije que estaba preparada cuando tenía con quién.

Ward sonrió ampliamente y la colocó con cuidado sobre una de las encimeras de la cocina, a continuación le quitó el preservativo de la mano y lo puso sobre la encimera a su lado.

-Es el último - dijo Skye atenta -, cuidado con él.

El agente no añadió nada más mientras iba hacia el frigorífico y sacaba el sirope de chocolate y la nata.

-La próxima vez que bajemos del avión tenemos que conseguir esencia de vainilla - dijo Grant divertido mirando todos lo ingredientes en la encimera-. Esos gofres no se preparan solos y definitivamente quiero ser el hombre que se gane preparártelos.

- Entonces también vamos a necesitar más condones - dijo divertida mientras Ward de nuevo a su lado se estaba centrando en quitarle las zapatillas y los pantalones. Grant le dio una caricia íntima por encima de las bragas y la chica gimió de expectación -. ¿Crees que a Coulson le importaría que cogieramos a Lola para ir al supermercado? Realmente necesito esa esencia.

-No en las próximas 2 horas -susurró Grant, besándola con devoción.

.

* * *

.

**Por si no nos habéis creído los nueve veces anteriores, repetimos, amamos los comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward, Coulson y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. ¡Ojala!

**Resumen: **Skye y Ward aclarando varios puntos y cerrando las cosas inconclusas.

**Spoilers. **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios. Nos hacen muy felices.**

i**sabelforever31**: Gracias por pasarte, nos has alegrado el día.

**Capítulo XI**

Después de la aventura en la cocina, de limpiarlo todo y de haberse vuelto a duchar por razones más que obvias, ambos habían caído rendidos en la cama de Skye. Ward sabía que volver a compartir cama con Skye no era una buena idea y que tenía que volver a su litera, pero realmente tener en sus brazos a la chica era adictivo y el hecho de que Skye por fin se hubiera calmado era un punto más que positivo.

La cabeza de Skye estaba sobre su pecho escuchando el rítmico sonido de su corazón, mientras él acariciaba su espalda con dulzura.

-No sé cómo voy a poder mantener mis manos alejadas de ti - dijo al final la joven-. No me gusta tener que ocultar esto a los demás. Es algo bueno.

-Vamos a tener que ser fuertes - Ward no lo dijo, pero él tampoco sabía cómo iba a conseguir mantener sus manos alejadas de la chica-. Estamos rompiendo el protocolo.

-Como si fuera la primera vez.

-Coulson me mandaría a Alaska - dijo el agente calmado, pensando que eso la convencería.

-Estás obsesionado con lo que haría Coulson - dijo Skye con una sonrisa, convencida como estaba de que Coulson jamás haría algo que les pudiera perjudicar.

-Lo haría.

-¿Qué te pasa con A.C.? - preguntó con curiosidad, levantándose un poco para poderle mirar desde un ángulo mejor.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que no lo he notado? Hay una vibración muy mala entre vosotros. Sois muy profesionales, pero eso se nota.

-No quieres saberlo - dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Skye incrédula. ¿Desde cuándo ella no quería saber algo?

Ward pareció entenderlo.

-El agente Coulson tiene diferentes formas de juzgar a la gente - y esperó confiado a que con eso valiera.

-¿Acaso tú no?

Ward respiró profundamente, la postura de Skye ya no era la misma de antes, ya no estaba relajada contra su pecho. Ahora parecía dispuesta a hacerle un interrogatorio y él no sabía qué es lo que estaba dispuesto a contar o qué haría que Skye se quedara tranquila.

-Le eché la culpa de tu accidente - terminó por decir rendido-. De lo que pasó en Italia.

-¿Por qué Coulson iba a tener la culpa de que a mí me pegaran dos tiros por entrar sin refuerzos en una casa llena de delincuentes sin ser capaz de cuidarme sola? - preguntó la chica inquisitiva, desde el principio quedó claro que aunque medio avión se culpaba de lo que la pasó en casa de Quinn, ella solo se culpaba a sí misma.

-Tú cambiaste después de hablar con él - y el recuerdo entristeció al agente-. Después del caso en la Academia. Todo se estaba volviendo personal e incontrolable. Me era difícil entender todo lo que estaba pasando completamente alejado de mi control. Ahora ya me puedo imaginar lo que era.

-Ahora tal vez puedas perdonarle- dijo la chica comprensiva.

Ward se tensó de repente. No sabía si quería perdonarle. Él aún no le había pedido disculpas.

-Me amenazó con mandarme a Alaska si por culpa de mis decisiones personales alguien resultaba herido. - Maldita sea, pensó Ward, aquello le seguía molestando. Aquel tema seguía tocando las narices muchísimo-. Él, ¿sabes? Justamente él, puso en duda mi capacidad de separar lo que soy y lo que siento del trabajo. Soy un especialista. Sé hacer eso mejor que nadie. Todas sus decisiones eran más que personales, más de lo que debería ser legal y lo siguen siendo, pero era yo quien iba a ir a Alaska - terminó de decir ante la atónita mirada de Skye.

-¿A.C. te amenazó? - preguntó Skye sorprendida. Estaba completamente convencida de que Coulson apreciaba y respetaba mucho el trabajo de Ward, eso no tenía sentido -. ¿Por...? - y de repente lo vio todo claro, ¿qué es lo que se podía haber metido entre aquellos dos hombres, aparte de ella?-. ¡Fue por May!

-No deberíamos hablar de May.

-Te estabas acostando con su chica y Coulson se puso celoso.

A Skye aquello le pareció un gran descubrimiento. A Ward no le hacía ninguna gracia y aunque había alguna prueba que podía dar la razón a la chica, él lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas. No podía asimilarlo bien.

-Coulson y May no…

-¡Qué mono!

Ward no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible que el hecho de que a él lo amenazaran a Skye pudiera parecerle mono?

-¿En serio?

-Solo era un hombre marcando su territorio. Tú lo haces constantemente - dijo divertida-. Marcando su territorio sobre May - sonrió sorprendida-. ¡Qué loco! Y sigue vivo.

-Coulson y May no...

-No - dijo Skye muy seria pero llena de ironía-. Claro. Mamá y papá no tienen ninguna clase de relación especial entre ellos - Grant entornó los ojos y Skye continuó divertida-. Míralo desde este punto de vista. ¿Cómo te hubieras tomado tú si hace unos meses me hubiera empezado a acostar con…?

-No digas Coulson.

-¡Ward! ¡Por Dios! ¡Es como mi padre! - dijo la chica poniendo una cara de desagrado-. Aunque claro, May debería de ser algo así como tu madre, lo cuál por cierto tiene muchísimo sentido con todo lo que me has explicado hoy. Porque tienes graves problemas con mamá, cariño -Ward la fulminó con la mirada y ella le devolvió una sonrisa angelical-. Me refería a si me hubiera acostado con ese médico tan sexy que me hacía las revisiones y que evidentemente no hubiera tenido inconveniente en hacerme alguna revisión fuera del hospital.

Ward apretó los labios con fuerza recordando al joven médico y las insinuaciones tan poco profesionales que le hacía a Skye en su presencia. Le hubiera borrado la sonrisa a golpes…

-Entiendo tu argumento - terminó por decir el agente-. De todos modos…

-Coulson no te va a mandar a Alaska cuando se entere de lo nuestro. Tal vez me vea como a una hija, pero no soy su chica. Y si te amenaza - dijo acariciando su rostro y volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho-, piensa que nunca he tenido un padre que amenace a los chicos con los que salgo y que me hace mucha ilusión.

-Vale - aceptó Ward, si al final a él todo aquello también le iba a parecer tierno. Familiar. Hermoso. Demasiado personal. Ward no sabía bien cómo iba a controlar todos esos nuevos cambios.

-Si te manda a Alaska yo me iré contigo - dijo Skye inconsciente de los pensamientos de Grant, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Completamente en serio.

Ward se sintió maravillosamente encantado ante la seguridad de que Skye le estuviera diciendo la verdad. De repente Alaska no le pareció un sitio tan malo. Inesperadamente se dio cuenta de que mientras estuviera con ella ningún sitio sería malo. Y eso calmó todas sus dudas.

-Hace mucho frío.

-Tú me mantendrás caliente - dijo la chica con tanta dulzura que la connotación sexual de la frase se diluyó en el ambiente.

Grant no pudo por menos que sonreír abiertamente mientras hacía un pequeño movimiento para poder a besar a su chica con calma durante un ratito. Eran besos suaves. Tranquilos. Llenos de amor y de deseos velados. En unos pocos minutos Skye ya estaba de nuevo bajo su cuerpo y los pequeños ruiditos de la chica le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaban volviendo a empezar y que él realmente debería irse a su litera, en cualquier momento el equipo regresaría. Y ya sería bastante malo que se enteraran, pero que les pillaran...

-De todos modos... - comenzó, separándose con pesar ante el suspiro de anhelo de la chica.

-Sí. Lo sé. Estamos rompiendo el protocolo- dijo mientras poniendo morritos se colocaba otra vez sobre él, para encargarse de que no se fuera-. Pero no quiero ser fuerte, quiero hacer el amor contigo todos los días hasta caer rendida como hoy. Estamos todas las semanas a punto de morir un par de veces. Es una buena recompensa. Una razón para vivir - dijo de forma dramática.

Como única contestación Grant sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Tal vez se podría quedar un ratito más si no hacían movimientos bruscos. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en un agradable silencio, en el cual el cerebro de Skye no había dejado de dar vueltas.

-He pensado que... bueno… tú sabes que suelo desaparecer una hora todos los días. Me escondo en la furgoneta, es mi momento de paz…

Las desapariciones de Skye en la furgoneta habían sido constantes desde que llegó al Bus, aunque su número había aumentado desde el incidente en Italia, hasta convertirse en una rutina diaria. Era un especie de secreto a voces y sólo Coulson se atrevía a interrumpirla y en muy contadas ocasiones.

Ward siempre pensó que alguien que hablaba tanto también necesitaba silencio después de todo… Un respiro para encontrarse con ella misma y más con todo lo que vivían a diario.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Podrías venir a visitarme.

-¿En tu momento de paz?

Skye sonrió sonrojándose. Grant se sintió completamente emocionado. Aquella chica realmente iba a ser su perdición.

-Me iba a ir contigo a Alaska.

-Pero eso solo era un supuesto.

-De todos modos no te hagas ilusiones, sólo un ratito. No es que podamos hacer nada… interesante, el movimiento alertaría a Fitz-Simmons - dijo la chica sonriente-. Pero podemos hablar, ya sabes… sin miradas curiosas, sobre temas…

-¿Sobre temas...?

-Sobre temas de… - Skye se pensó el término-. ¿novios?

-¿Somos novios? - preguntó el hombre divertido.

-¿Cómo lo definirías tú? - preguntó con preocupación. Se habían dicho que se querían y habían hecho el amor de una forma completamente indecente, placentera, sensual y con más amor del que sabía que podía aguantar y hasta habían hablado del futuro. Sería horrible que él no pensará en tener una relación… continuada, o en ponerle un nombre, o en... Ella estaba apostando mucho en esa relación y de repente...

-Novios suena bien - dijo Grant al final-, suena a algo que tú y yo haríamos bien.

Skye pareció encantada y aliviada ante la contestación.

-Sabes lo que conlleva, ¿verdad? - dijo intentando mostrar seriedad, con confianza renovada.

-Actualízame el software, que creo que lo tengo desactualizado.

Skye rió con ganas. No podría ser más feliz ni aunque lo hubiera soñado.

-Acordarse de las fechas importantes, aniversarios... de todos - puntualizó la chica, empezando a contar con sus dedos.

-¿Cuántos aniversarios se pueden tener? - preguntó Grant entre confuso y divertido.

Skye hizo un ruidito estridente.

-Respuesta equivocada.

-Hackea mi móvil y apúntalos, y aprovecha y pon algún tono de aviso que me avergüence.

Skye volvió a sonreír y su luz inundó la habitación. Grant hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a Skye tan sonriente y parlanchina durante un periodo de tiempo largo. Era como un regalo del cielo.

-Encargarte de que mi suministro de chocolate sea constante, darme siempre la razón en público…

-¿Incluso cuando no la tengas? - dijo él poniendo su mejor cara de S.O.

Skye le miró achicando los ojos.

-Otra respuesta equivocada más y te echo de la litera.

-Vale.

-Decirme que estoy guapa aunque no lo esté... - Skye siguió con su conteo.

-Tú siempre estás preciosa - dijo Ward mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte sacándole una sonrisa.

-Aprendes rápido.

-Lo sé - dijo mientras la movía para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello.

-Tenerme satisfecha sexualmente - dijo abriendo su palma, remarcando sus primeras cinco peticiones de novia -. Ha sido un largo tiempo de sequía.

-Ese punto me gusta - dijo el hombre besando con delicadeza su cuello.

-Pues vete pensando sitios oscuros y resguardados donde no haya cámaras - dijo moviendo el cuello para darle más espacio donde besar-. Porque hay veces que no tenemos un día libre en semanas Ward, ¡semanas! ¿Sabes lo que es una semana Ward? Son 7 días…

Want besó a la chica haciéndola callar y Skye se dejó hacer encantada.

-No vamos a tener sexo en este avión si alguno de nuestros compañeros o jefe están en él. Eso no es negociable - dijo separándose lentamente con una sonrisa dulce.

-Pero Ward...

-Pero nada.

-Romperás esa promesa antes que yo - dijo la chica retándolo.

-Lo que tú digas.

- Ya me contarás.

-¿Alguna petición más de novia? -preguntó Ward, desesperado por cambiar de tema, temiendo claramente que a él se le ofuscara el cerebro y la chica tuviera razón.

-Quiero conocer tu apartamento en Nueva York.

-En cuanto tengamos un tiempo libre en la ciudad te lo enseñaré -sonrió.

-Y por último, tienes que tocar "Mary tenía un corderito" la próxima vez que tengamos un piano a mano para que realmente me crea que esas manos capaces de aplastar cabezas saben tocar el piano.

Grant sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Alguna queja con respecto a mis manos? - dijo introduciendo una de ellas dentro de la camiseta de la chica y acariciando su abdomen con tanto entusiasmo que le sacó un jadeo.

-Ninguna queja con respecto a ninguna parte de tu anatomía.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-¿Alguna queja con respecto a la mía? - pregunto la chica alzando una ceja amenazante.

-Ninguna - dijo el hombre divertido-. Pero la canción la elijo yo, que para algo mi madre me dio una formación clásica.

-Me parece justo - asintió Skye, que estaba más que deseosa de conocer esa nueva habilidad de Grant.

-¿Yo también tengo derecho a peticiones de novio?

Skye se lo pensó un rato.

-Te escucho.

-No te vayas - contestó Ward sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Hace seis horas tenías el tonto convencimiento de que lo mejor para todos era irte de este avión, de esta familia. No lo hagas. Llevamos un buen rato hablando de planes, de **nuestros** planes -remarcó-. Si te vas no te podré llevar a mi apartamento, ni tocarte "Para Elisa" en el impresionante piano que tengo en el salón. No podrás convencerme para hacer el amor en el cuarto de las escobas. No podremos hablar de cosas de novios escondidos en la furgoneta. Si te vas... No me podrás acompañar a Alaska cuando Coulson me mande para allá.

A Skye la realidad le volvió a golpear de repente, lo había olvidado. Había olvidado completamente su firme determinación de irse, de mantenerlos a salvo. No recordaba nada muy claro antes de besar a Ward. Todos sus pensamientos racionales estaban rodeados de jadeos y sexo caliente. Se sentía tremendamente culpable y ese sentimientos se mostraba en su cara. Era una persona mucho más horrible de lo que ella había imaginado.

-¿Se te había olvidado que te querías ir? - preguntó Ward casi leyendo su mente con una sonrisa divertida-. Sí que soy bueno en la cama -bromeó.

-¡Soy horrible! - dijo con tristeza la chica, ignorando la broma-. ¡Y nunca me he querido ir realmente! Era...

Ward la agarró aún más fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Es que han sido cinco horas muy entretenidas. No eres horrible - dijo el hombre sonriéndole con dulzura-. Y si te quedas por el sexo, yo no me voy a quejar.

-No sería una decisión muy madura, ¿no crees? - dijo la chica poniendo carita de pena.

-Te quiero - dijo el agente mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti.

-Si te vas - dijo el chico acariciando el rostro de Skye-, me iré contigo.

-No.

-No te estoy preguntando.

-Esa es una actitud muy de macho alfa - replicó la chica.

-Soy un macho alfa. Y tu eres una hembra alfa - dijo sonriendo-. Tú dejarías esto por mí. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no lo haría?

Skye se acercó a su compañero para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Aquello hacía ya un rato largo que se habia convertido en algo demasiado personal, más allá de lo demasiado personal. Tras haberse leído todos los protocolos de SHIELD sabía a ciencia cierta que aquello era un error de proporciones épicas. Igual que lo sabía Ward.

-Tenemos un gran problema, robot.

-Enorme, novata. Enorme.

-Supongo que no me queda otro remedio que quedarme un par de años más - dijo la chica con una sonrisa-. No me gustaría destrozar tu carrera.

-Genial - dijo el hombre acompañando su sonrisa-. ¿Y dentro de un par de años qué va a pasar?

-No lo sé, pero eso ya será entonces… -contestó Skye, besándolo apasionadamente.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Sabemos que hay mucha gente que no lee una historia hasta que no está terminada así que esperamos que ahora os paséis por aquí y nos dejéis una línea o dos diciéndonos qué tal lo hemos hecho (han sido muchas horas de trabajo conjunto).

Tenemos idea de escribir un epílogo, un broche de humor, pero realmente aquí está terminada la historia. Gracias por pasaros a leer.

**Caris Bennet** y **Giny Scully**


	12. Bonus track

**Disclaimer: **"Un nuevo comienzo" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye, Ward, Coulson y el resto de personajes mencionados no nos pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel, la cadena ABC y la Disney. Imposible que nos toque nada. No intentamos violar las leyes del copyright ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. ¡Ya nos gustaría!

**Resumen: **Skye y Ward tras dos semanas de relación en un avión con demasiada gente.

**Spoilers: **Todo lo que sabemos de los personajes hasta el capitulo 1x13 "T.R.A.C.K.S."

**Nota de las autoras:** Como dijimos en su momento aquí esta el epílogo que teníamos pensado, que como tantas otras cosas se nos fue un poco de las manos. Iba a ser más rápido y más corto, pero oye, las musas mandan. Esperamos que os guste mucho y ya de paso que nos lo digáis.

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios. Nos hacen muy felices.**

isabelforever31: Es que la vida sin sentido del humor no es nada, nos alegra mucho que te gustara.

AAnonim777: Aquí podrás ver la reacción de Coulson a la relación de sus subordinados, esperamos que nos digas si te pareció adecuada :-p.

Nessa: Menudo maraton de lectura te metiste, es bueno saber que crees que mereció la pena. "La mejor historia que he leido sobre Ward&Skye." Guau, muchas gracias.

guestgirl: Aquí tienes el epílogo, esperamos que te guste. El lemon también nos hizo sonrojar a nosotras, así que tranquila con eso. Se nos fue un poquito de las manos.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Sentados en el sofá, Ward sentía cómo Skye le besaba la barbilla, el cuello, el hombro…

-Skye, nos van a pillar, estamos en el salón.

-No hay nadie, Grant -_Dios, cómo le gustaba cuando susurraba su nombre propio de esa forma…_

De repente aparecieron Fitz-Simmons, comiendo palomitas. Palomitas. Como si fueran un maldito espectáculo.

-Seguid a lo vuestro -dijo Fitz con una sonrisa divertida mientras Simmons asentía con la cabeza.

-Skye, no… -pero la chica seguía a lo suyo, ignorando su incomodidad.

Para empeorar la cosa apareció May que se limitó a arquear una ceja y leer el libro que se había traído.

-Skye, estamos en público - dijo apartando a la chica con cuidado que echó una mirada rápida.

-Si no hay nadie. Estás paranoico - dijo posicionándose sobre él para poder besarle con más comodidad.

-¿Pero no ves a…? Oh, no.

-¿Qué?

-Coulson.

Skye ni se molestó en mirar de nuevo mientras se afanaba en meter sus manos bajo la camiseta de su chico. Sin embargo, Phil Coulson acababa de aparecer frente a Ward y, al verlos juntos en el sofá, había empezado a despotricar con su tono de voz neutro y su mirada impenetrable, la que más miedo daba a Ward.

-¡Eres su oficial supervisor, no puedes involucrarte de ese modo con ella! Ya no es protocolo, ¡es ética! Empiezo a pensar que Alaska es demasiado bueno para ti, que...

Ward abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Estaba en su litera. Juraría que algo estaba emitiendo un zumbido, que gracias a Dios lo había despertado de su pesadilla. Giró la cabeza y vio su móvil desplazarse vibrando por la mesilla de noche. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y trató de tranquilizarse. En las dos semanas que llevaba saliendo con Skye, aunque lo de saliendo era un decir porque no había podido ni llevarla a cenar aún, vivía en un permanente estado de absoluta felicidad, pero con una increíble tensión. Y con los constantes mensajes de Skye, siempre haciendo los comentarios más inapropiados en los momentos más inoportunos.

Aunque había que ser justos, la chica se estaba comportando profesionalmente. Bueno, todo lo profesionalmente que era capaz de comportarse Skye. Mantenía las manos quietas y los comentarios inapropiados los limitaba al móvil. Se la veía más centrada y tranquila. Se la veía tan feliz… Ward despertó de su ensoñación y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no imaginar la cara de bobalicón enamorado que debía de tener en ese momento. Alargó el brazo y cogió el móvil. Cinco mensajes de Skye. ¿Por qué sería que no le extrañaba?

"Grant, ¿estás despierto?"

"Dime que sí."

"Porque quiero hablar contigo."

"Y hacer otras cosas."

"Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos otras cosas :)"

Ward no pudo evitar sonreír con el último comentario, tan Skye. Para él también había sido muy duro mantener las manos alejadas de la chica, pero es que desde que los demás habían vuelto de la misión no habían tenido ni un solo momento para ellos solos. Ni un solo momento en dos semanas. Y antes de que Skye le preguntara, sí, sabía cuántos días eran. Los tenía marcados a fuego en su autocontrol.

Suspiró y le contestó.

"Sí estoy despierto, tú me has despertado."

"Ups!" Llegó enseguida la respuesta de Skye. Seguido de otro mensaje.

"¿Cómo puedo compensarte por haberte despertado? ;)"

Ward respiro hondo, necesitaba estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, escucharla gritar su nombre entre jadeos, pero sobre todo lo que necesitaba es que ella dejara de hacer esos comentarios porque ya le estaba costando bastante ser la voz de la razón.

"Skye, ya te dije que no pasaría en este avión si alguno de nuestros compañeros estaba en él."

Las respuestas de Skye no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Pero qué crees que quiero que pase en este avión?"

"Pervertido."

"Tienes la mente sucia."

"Yo sólo quiero dormir abrazada a ti 0:-)"

"Acurrucados."

"Tener contacto humano contigo."

"Besarnos en condiciones."

"Tal vez restregarme un poco contra ti :P"

A Ward se le escapó una carcajada que intentó reprimir, aunque a esas horas de la noche era posible que hasta Skye la hubiera escuchado, pero ella seguía con sus mensajes.

"¿Estoy saliendo con un hombre o realmente eres un robot?"

Ward respiró hondo y empezó a escribir él también.

"¿Realmente piensas que no quiero estar contigo ahora?"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Ward no era capaz de comprender a la velocidad que Skye era capaz de escribir en el móvil.

"Tú estabas dormido, yo no puedo dormir. Dime ¿por qué? :s"

"Pero antes de nada…"

"Por si sirve."

Algo le decía que Skye iba a decir una barbaridad.

"Llevo el sujetador y las bragas de diablillos que tanto te gustan :)"

_Oh, Dios._

El siguiente mensaje que escribió ya no tenía autocontrol.

"Aún no sé cómo sobrevivieron al último asalto."

El recuerdo de sus primeras veces le hizo suspirar. Así que contestó.

"Yo tampoco."

Skye continuó consciente de que esas dos escuetas palabras la estaban avisando de que, increíblemente, estaba doblegando la voluntad de Ward.

"Pero ahora quieren guerra, de nuevo :P"

"Ven a verme."

"Por favor"

"Iría yo pero Simmons tiene el sueño muy ligero y ya sabes que yo soy muy ruidosa."

A Ward no se le escapó el doble sentido.

"Skye, vas a lograr que me dé un infarto."

Skye sonrió para sus adentros. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

"Si no vienes en los próximos 5 minutos voy a tener que empezar yo sola."

"Pero me gusta más cómo lo haces tú ;)"

Vale, definitivamente su autocontrol había desaparecido. Necesitaba estar con ella. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero sólo de pensar en...

"Tenemos que ser muy silenciosos, Skye."

"Nadie debe enterarse."

Skye no se podía creer que lo hubiera conseguido.

"Tranquilo, estaré callada :D"

"¿Por qué será que lo dudo?"

"Ya ha pasado un minuto."

"Enseguida estoy ahí." Ward contestó rápidamente, agradeciendo que la única persona que podría hackearle el móvil para leer esa comprometedora conversación fuera precisamente la persona con la que la estaba manteniendo.

Acercó la oreja a la puerta y se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún ruido antes de abrirla. Agarró el pomo y la abrió apenas, mirando a través del hueco que no hubiera nadie. No eran más que 10 metros, definitivamente estaba paranoico.

15 pasos y estaría abriendo la puerta de Skye.

10 pasos.

Ya sólo 5.

Ya…

-¿Agente Ward? -se oyó a su espalda y Grant se giró rápidamente, sobresaltado, para encontrarse cara a cara con Coulson. Sopeso en décimas de segundo si aquello sería real u otra pesadilla. Por favor, ¡que fuera otra pesadilla!.

-¡Señor! Yo… iba a…

-La litera de Skye.

Si era una pesadilla quería despertarse ya.

-No… Yo… -Coulson arqueó elocuentemente una ceja-. Sí. Iba allí - negarlo era completamente contraproducente en ese momento.

-Primero May, ahora Skye, ¿en serio, Ward?- el gesto de Coulson era tranquilo y su voz decidida, pero lo suficientemente baja para intentar que nadie aparte de Ward le escuchara -. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo. Espero que en seis meses no te cuelgues de Simmons.

-No, señor…

-¿De veras crees que no me di cuenta del cambio de actitud en ambos desde el día que os quedasteis solos? - siguió Coulson sin hacer caso a lo intentos de Ward por explicar cualquier cosa-. ¿No crees que las cintas de seguridad de ese día son muy reveladoras?

_Oh, Dios mío. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Coulson había visto lo que habían hecho en el sofá y… en la cocina, sobre todo en la cocina, _pensó alarmado_. No solo le iba a mandar a Alaska, le iba a castrar. Literalmente._

-Señor, yo…

-Seis horas de cintas de seguridad en blanco son algo muy sospechoso, ¿no crees? -terminó Coulson con una sonrisa enigmática-. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no hubo ningún tipo problema técnico en el sistema de seguridad del avión.

_Skye borró las cintas… Menos mal, _pensó Ward suspirando internamente_. Bendita fuera ella y sus manos mágicas._

Aunque de repente le vino el pensamiento fugaz de si ella habría guardado alguna copia del vídeo, conociéndola… Movió la cabeza intranquilo intentando olvidar cualquier referencia a aquello e intentando salir lo mejor posible de aquella situación.

-Señor… ella y yo… - _somos adultos y tomamos nuestras decisiones libremente, esto no afectará en nada al trabajo, si no estoy con ella duele, la quiero más que a nada, _Ward barajaba sus siguientes palabras y las consecuencias de ellas cuando Coulson dio dos pasos hacia él, haciendo que se quedara congelado y mudo en el sitio.

-La quieres, ¿verdad? -preguntó Coulson mirándolo a los ojos con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba -. "Esto" no es por pasar el rato, o porque te guste vivir peligrosamente. O porque en el fondo estás deseando que te mande a Alaska.

-No, señor. La quiero, señor. Mucho, señor -respondió Ward sin dudar. No sabía si era la respuesta correcta, pero desde luego era la verdad-. Más de lo que ella cree. Más de lo que yo sabía que se puede querer a alguien. Sé que no es...

-Bien - lo interrumpió Coulson dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa-. Porque ella, inexplicablemente, te quiere a ti.

-Lo sé -respondió Ward, escapándosele una involuntaria sonrisa. Skye le quería.

-Y no quiero pensar qué pretendías hacer colándote en su litera a estas horas de la noche, pero sería mejor que esperaras hasta que estuviéramos libres en Nueva York -Ward se sobresaltó, no sabía que iban a Nueva York. Siendo así sería más fácil esperar. Podría enseñarle su apartamento a Skye y…-. He pensado que tras estas tres semanas en las que apenas hemos tenido un momento libre, nos merecíamos un fin de semana de relax en la Gran Manzana. Porque una cosa es el trabajo, Grant, y otra el placer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?.

- Por supuesto, señor.

- Bien - volvió a asentir Coulson - Sé que serás un caballero, la trataras con el respeto que se merece y cuidarás bien de ella -el agente habría jurado que había una amenaza velada en aquella frase-, y también sé que os comportareis profesionalmente dentro de este avión.

-Lo haremos, señor, lo hacemos - rectifico el agente al segundo. Coulson miró elocuentemente primero a Ward y luego a la puerta de la litera de Skye-. Lo hemos hecho hasta el momento, señor, esto ha sido… un instante de debilidad - dijo bajando la mirada.

-Pues no quiero instantes de debilidad aquí, Ward. Quiero un comportamiento ejemplar en este avión, como el de estas dos últimas semanas en las cuales no he tenido que decir nada - Ward se preguntó si Coulson habría estado allí cada noche de esos 14 días esperando por una debilidad de su parte-. No quiero tener que dar parte de que uno de mis hombres está teniendo una relación poco profesional con su pupila. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

Coulson sonrió.

-Perfecto. Puedes volver a tu cuarto.

Ward volvió a su litera y al cerrar la puerta por fin pudo respirar aliviado. ¿Lo que había recibido por parte de Coulson era una amenaza o su beneplácito para tener una relación con Skye?

Aún estaba un poco confuso y asustado.

No entendía bien como Coulson le daba tanto miedo.

Vio su móvil iluminado. Skye, ¿cómo no?

"Grant, ¿te has perdido?"

El siguiente mensaje era su ubicación GPS. Ward no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella chica era increíble. Y era su chica. La forma en la que le hacía sentir... Al diablo con todo. Tenía que contarle las novedades en persona y que les esperaba un fin de semana libre en Nueva York. Seguro que la noticia la volvía loca.

Solo un poco más.

Esperó 5 minutos y rápidamente se coló en la litera de Skye.

No había ni rastro de Coulson.

-¡Ward! - Skye se sobresaltó al ver a Grant entrar -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Me has mandado tu ubicación! - exclamó sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- Es que vi que tomabas el camino equivocado - dijo divertida.

-Me crucé con Coulson.

-Lo sé. Os escuché - dijo la chica y con una sonrisa continuó-. Por eso no esperaba que vinieras. El punto de vista de AC quedó bastante claro, nada de diversión en el avión, aunque parece que no te va a mandar a Alaska después de todo.

-Eso parece.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres, debes o es aconsejable que estés aquí? -preguntó pícara-. Me pareció vislumbrar una amenaza en sus palabras.

-Te ha encantado esa parte.

-No lo sabes bien -Grant no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sólo he venido a decirte que mañana aterrizamos en Nueva York. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo, aunque veo que llego tarde - y el agente hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Me encantan las nuevas noticias - dijo la chica mientras sujetaba la mano de Ward para que no se moviera de su sitio-. Pero me alegro más de que estés aquí -continuó con una sonrisa lasciva-. Me alegro mucho -colocó los brazos en su cuello y lo besó con profundidad, haciendo que la cabeza de Ward diera vueltas.

-Skye... - Ward se intentó quejar sin mucha convicción.

La chica se recolocó y comenzó a bajar los besos a su cuello, su clavícula... mientras él, sin poderlo evitar, acariciaba su abdomen desnudo. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.

Demasiada tentación.

Hacía tanto que no se besaban así…

Ward subió una mano y tocó un pecho con suavidad, acariciando el pezón sobre la fina tela del sujetador, logrando que Skye dejara escapar un gemido de puro placer. Fue ese gemido el que lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-No podemos hacer esto.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Skye, aturdida. Estar con él era sexualmente satisfactorio y frustrante a la vez-. ¿Otra vez con eso? Creía que ya habíamos superado esa fase… varias veces.

-Ya has oído a Coulson. No va a pasar, no en este avión. Pero… -añadió, haciendo callar así a la chica-. Mañana en Nueva York te enseñaré mi apartamento.

-¿Sí?

-Sí

-¿Y me tocarás "Para Elisa" y "Mary tenía un corderito" en el impresionante piano de tu salón?

-Te tocaré todo lo que quieras.

-Más te vale -dijo Skye sonriendo de medio lado y Ward se dio cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras-. Pero me encantaría que pudieras tocarme aquí. Un poquito aunque solo fuera. Si de todos modos, ya voy a tener que volver a hacer un apaño con las cintas de seguridad - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-. Además… -comenzó con tono sensual-. Mis diablillos tienen que estar medio ahogados - dijo sujetando la mano de Ward con cuidado y guiándola camino de sus bragas.

-Skye, por favor -Ward la miró con ojos suplicantes-. ¿Crees que no es difícil para mí? Que llevas el sujetador y las bragas que tanto me gustan… Y se están ahogando… -tragó saliva y se acercó a ella, volviéndola a besar mientras acariciaba su entrada sobre su ropa interior. Sabía que era un error, pero era un error tan dulce…

-¿Qué pasó con el "no podemos hacer esto"? -preguntó Skye con malicia al sentir los besos de Ward en la piel de encima del pecho y sus manos posesivas en su cuerpo.

-Al diablo con todo -replicó Ward con voz ronca, buscando el cierre del sujetador en la espalda de la chica mientras besaba su cuello y hacía que Skye dejara escapar un gemido ahogado-. Sssshhh -susurró, tapándole la boca con suavidad-. No podemos hacer ningún ruido -sonrió y le destapó la boca. Estaba a punto de soltar el cierre cuando un teléfono vibró.

-Es el mío -dijo Skye, cogiéndolo instintivamente-. Es un mensaje de Fitz. Oh, Dios -se mordió el labio inferior-. Dice que se nos oye. Que por favor (cito textualmente) "esperemos a que él no esté en el cuarto de al lado".

-No puede ser verdad -dijo Ward, colocándose boca arriba a su lado en la cama-. ¿Es que lo sabe todo el mundo en este avión?

Otro mensaje de Fitz.

Skye colocó su movil para que ambos pudieran leerlo.

"Claro que lo sabemos, Simmons se dio cuenta desde el principio."

Y otro más.

"Tampoco ayuda los mil mensajes que os mandáis al día, que Coulson os haya dado la charla a 5 pasos de mi litera o que os pongáis a hacerlo a las 3 de la mañana"

Y por último.

"Pero sobre todo... ¿adivina a quién llamó Coulson cuando pensó que las cámaras de seguridad estaban fallando?"

Ward prefirió no pensar en ese momento, mientras a Skye estaba a punto de darle la risa floja.

-Déjame el móvil -pidió el hombre con un suspiro.

La chica se lo pasó, pero se quedó muy cerca para ver qué escribía.

"Vale, lo pillamos, ahora me voy a mi cuarto".

-Ward, lo has enviado desde mi móvil -dijo Skye divertida.

-Bueno, creo que lo entenderá igualmente -la besó en los labios y se incorporó de la cama-. Me voy a mi cuarto.

-¿No podemos dormir abrazados? -protestó Skye.

-Seamos sinceros, sabes que si me quedo un segundo más contigo no dormiremos abrazados, ni de ninguna otra forma - Skye le miró con cara de perrito desvalido-. ¡No pongas esa cara! Me estas volviendo loco - susurró- y voy a necesitar más de una ducha de agua fría para poder dormir. No seas cruel, sabes que es lo correcto - Skye lo sabía, pero le dio lo mismo y remarcó más su carita de pena-. Mañana estaremos en Nueva York. Solos. Te enseñaré mi apartamento, y el piano, y dormiremos juntos, y haremos "otras cosas" juntos - Skye sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ella también se había vuelto loca por ese hombre y no podía estar lo suficientemente agradecida porque fuera mutuo-. Serán solo unas horas. Tendremos una cita de verdad. Podríamos ir de picnic a Central Park e ir a la tienda de Apple. Te dejaré que pongas videos de gatitos en todos los dispositivos.

-¿Harías eso por mí? - preguntó Skye emocionada.

-Y cosas mucho peores, como por ejemplo… ¿ir a un musical de Broadway? - preguntó achicando los ojos con la secreta esperanza de que a la chica no se le iluminara el rostro ante la idea.

Skye sonrió agradecida pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias - dijo con sinceridad-. Eres el sueño de cualquier hacker revoltosa. Siento ponerte en situaciones comprometidas, pero te necesito cerca.

- Y yo a ti - respondió Ward volviéndole a dar un suave beso en los labios.

-Van a ser las "solo unas horas" más largas de mi vida.

-Para mí también -dijo Ward dirigiéndose a la puerta. De pronto se paró en seco y se giró-. Skye…

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero.

Skye sonrió de oreja a oreja y le contestó.

-Y yo a ti.

Ward sonrió y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él con suavidad.

Skye suspiró y se relajó contra el colchón. Mañana irían a Nueva York y conocería su apartamento, tendrían una cita de verdad y tal vez conseguiría esos gofres que tanto anhelaba. Era tan feliz que estaba un poco asustada. Cuando Coulson y Ward la "secuestraron" en Los Angeles tuvo la oportunidad de renacer, de empezar a ser alguien, de tal vez merecerse un apellido y ahora, apenas un año después, estaba a punto de sellar su nuevo comienzo.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Necesitamos comentarios, por mucho que lo digamos, nunca dejara de ser cierto.

Los reviews son lo único que hacen seguir adelante a un escritor de fics.

**Caris Bennet y Giny Scully**.

Fue un placer seguir este camino con vosotros.


End file.
